


Наше имя - легион

by yika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Jon and Edd are detectives, M/M, Pre-Slash, Satin is a street prostitute, modern-au, who helps them, who investigate Theon's disappearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон и Эдд расследуют похищение Теона Грейджоя. Атлас помогает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Джейни

Джейни вела велосипед по Данжен-роуд.   
  
Игральная карта, закрепленная на раме, приятно щелкала по спицам с каждым оборотом колеса. Помимо этого звука, вокруг было тихо, если не считать противного скрипа огромной розы ветров на крыше у дома, в котором когда-то жили Харровеи. Дом давным-давно опустел, а роза осталась. Большая, величиной с велосипед Джейни... и безнадежно проржавевшая. Направление ветра она перестала показывать еще до того, как хозяева переехали, а краска с жестяного петуха, возвышающегося над четырьмя стрелками, указывающими стороны света, облезла и того раньше... зато скрипела и скрежетала роза вовсю. Так, словно венчала крышу дома, находившегося в южном Техасе, а не в Мэне, и с побережья к ней подбиралась огромная воронка торнадо.  
  
Джейни поежилась и прибавила шагу. Скрип раздражал ее, но и пугал тоже. Ничего необычного в этом не было: когда тебе десять лет, и ты идешь по пустынной улице, толкая перед собой велосипед и гадая, успеешь ли добраться домой до темноты, напугать тебя может что угодно. Особенно, если ты всего лишь маленькая девочка с тоненькими серыми косичками, похожими на мышиные хвостики, которая не умеет приладить на место слетевшую цепь.  
  
Она сто раз просила папочку показать ей, как это делается, и он сто раз показывал ей. Объяснял, как следует натягивать смазанную маслом цепь на каретку, осторожно, чтобы не защемить себе палец, а потом взяться рукой за педаль и медленно провернуть, проверяя, встала ли цепь ровно и не слетит ли опять, стоит только как следует набрать скорость. Она слушала и запоминала, и раз или два возвращала цепь на место сама, без помощи взрослых. Однако случались и дни, когда та отказывалась надеваться. Такие, как сегодня.  
  
Джейни миновала дом Харровеев – теперь вместо «дома Харровеев» его, пожалуй, стоит называть «домом мокриц и мышей», а, может, и «домом призраков», подумала она, и снова поежилась – и уже добралась до лужайки Стронгов, когда в дальнем конце улицы показался фургон.  
  
В этом тоже не было ничего необычного. Несмотря на то, что на Данжен-роуд давным-давно никто не жил – близость Зубца, который каждые три-четыре года разливался, затапливая подвалы всех прибрежных домов, а иногда и больше, чем подвалы, отбивала у жителей города всякую охоту селиться так близко к реке – машины по ней проезжали, и часто. Через Данжен-роуд было легче всего добраться до Кингсроуд-авеню, которая вела в центр города и дальше на север. Сама Джейни именно поэтому ее и выбрала.  
  
Вот только фургон ехал не в сторону города, а от него. Ехал он медленно, вплотную прижимаясь к тротуару... так, словно водитель рассматривал номера домов, ища тот, в который его пригласили к ужину. Что, конечно, было невозможно, учитывая тот факт, что в последний раз в каком-либо из этих домов ужинали задолго до того, как Джейни научилась ходить. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы ездить на велосипеде.   
  
Фургон приближался. Он был небольшим – скорее минивэн, чем фургон – и выкрашенным в неброский светло-коричневый цвет. По боку пролегала широкая черная полоса. Джейни замерла, крепко вцепившись в руль своего розовенького велосипеда. Бояться ей было нечего – что бы ни разыскивал на заброшенной улице водитель минивэна, к ней это отношения не имело – однако она все равно боялась. Когда тебе десять лет, и ты всего лишь маленькая девочка с тоненькими серенькими косичками, напугать тебя способна любая глупость.  
  
Наконец, устав ползти по улице черепашьим шагом, машина остановилась. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом водитель погасил фары, и по громкому железному скрипу Джейни поняла, что в фургоне открылась боковая дверь. Она смотрела на происходящее с другой стороны улицы, поэтому увидела людей, вышедших наружу, только когда они пошли по подъездной дорожке к дому. Двое мужчин в черных куртках вели третьего под руки, поддерживая его, словно крепко подвыпившего приятеля... и, похоже, поддержка ему и в самом деле требовалась. В угасающем свете фиолетовых сумерек Джейни заметила, как заплетались и подкашивались у него ноги. Уже у самой веранды пьяный мужчина вдруг обернулся, и она с удивлением поняла, что он и не мужчина вовсе – всего лишь мальчишка, немногим старше Робба, брата ее лучшей подруги, Сансы. Возможно, они даже учились в одном классе или играли вместе в лакросс по выходным. Или, может быть, этот пьяный парень уже поступил в колледж? В конце концов, сейчас середина октября, учеба в самом разгаре, а он так набрался, что на ногах не стоит. Санса утверждает, что безответственные молодые люди именно этим в колледже и занимаются. Напиваются, устраивают драки, и творят множества других недостойных вещей, о которых им, настоящим леди, даже думать не пристало.  
  
Интересно, а повязка у парня на глазах – тоже часть какого-нибудь безумства, присущего взрослым?   
  
Джейни вспомнила, как давным-давно, когда она была, в сущности, сущим младенцем, а точнее, на ее девятый день рождения, отец завязал ей глаза, придя утром в ее комнату. Тогда она не совсем поняла, что происходит, но доверилась ему. Вейнон Пуль взял ее на руки, прижал к себе и целую вечность носил по дому, то спускаясь вниз, то вновь поднимаясь по лестнице... Он даже выходил с ней на улицу, а сестры и Санса бежали рядом, смеясь и щекоча ей пятки. В конце концов, когда она совершенно запуталась и уже не могла даже отдаленно представить, где находится, отец поставил ее на ноги и позволил снять с глаз повязку. Она огляделась и увидела, что находится в самой замечательной комнате в мире. Утренний свет лился из огромного окна сквозь воздушные занавески, освещая круглый стол, застеленный узорчатой скатертью, этажерку, на которой стояли ее книги, полосатый половичок на полу... Кровать под лоскутным одеялом, со взбитыми, пышными подушками. Отец подарил ей комнату – прекрасную комнату, достойную настоящей принцессы.   
  
Может быть, у парня на веранде тоже день рождения. Может быть, его друзья приготовили ему сюрприз, устроили в его честь вечеринку в одном из заброшенных домов, где никто не станет жаловаться на слишком громкую музыку... и завязали ему глаза просто потому, что не хотели, чтобы он обо всем догадался раньше времени.  
  
Убедив себя в том, что такое объяснение очень даже похоже на правду, Джейни поудобнее перехватила ручки своего велосипеда, собираясь снова толкать его вперед. И уже сделала несколько шагов, удаляясь от странной процессии, ощущая  _облегчение_...  
  
Как вдруг едва не врезалась в стоящего прямо перед ней человека.  
  
Джейни вскрикнула – или подумала, что вскрикнула. На самом деле из ее горла вырвался едва слышный испуганный писк. Она готова была поклясться, что секунду назад на тротуаре перед ней никого не было, и вдруг на пути вырос...  _этот парень_.  
  
Он был одет в черные джинсы и такой же свитер, из-под воротника которого выглядывала рубашка. Розовая, а может, оранжевая – в сгущающихся сумерках трудно было как следует различить цвет. Длинные черные волосы безжизненно свисали ниже плеч. Лучше всего Джейни запомнила ботинки – большие, тяжелые, с высоким голенищем, такие ее отец надевал на охоту... и еще – глаза. Глаза у незнакомца были блеклые, как будто у рыбы или утопленника, и смотрели на нее, совершенно ничего не выражая.   
  
\- Столько тебе лет, девочка? – спросил незнакомец голосом, который совершенно не вязался с его обликом: искренним, веселым, почти игривым.  
  
\- Десять, - еле слышно ответила Джейни, трясясь от ужаса.   
  
Незнакомец задумчиво взглянул на дом, перед которым остановился фургон. Трое с веранды уже исчезли за дверью. Джейни вдруг отчетливо поняла, что то, что поджидает там парня с завязанными глазами, настолько же далеко от вечеринки, насколько она – от дома, от отца. От своей комнаты с воздушными занавесками и полосатым половиком.  
  
Парень в черном снова обернулся к ней. Положил на ее плечо затянутую в кожаную перчатку ладонь.  
  
\- Чего только не сделаешь ради любви, - доверительно сказал он, глядя Джейни прямо в глаза, а потом та рука, которая не удерживала ее за плечо, вдруг стремительно взмыла в воздух... и спустя секунду что-то огромное, что-то  _страшное_  обрушилось на ее голову с невероятной силой.  
  
«Цепь», успела подумать Джейни перед тем, как черный свитер незнакомца расплылся перед ее глазами, заливая собой и небо, и Данжен-роуд, и розу ветров на крыше Харровеев, и ее велосипед. «У него тоже есть цепь. Он, наверное, знает, как...»  
  
Чернота поглотила все вокруг.


	2. Aтлас

Оно снова надевало свитер с вороной. В этом не было никаких сомнений. Атлас провел слишком много времени, разыскивая его, чтобы предаваться каким либо сомнениям.   
  
\- СВИТС!!! – взревел он, словно раненый бизон, хотя в их квартирке, маленькой, словно чулан для метел, в этом не было ни малейшей необходимости. Атлас и Оно всегда слышали друг друга... хотели ли они того или нет. – ВОРОНА!  
  
С широкого навеса, который он соорудил еще тогда, когда здесь жила Шая, и гордо именовал Вторым Этажом, донесся шорох. Атлас слышал, как Оно ползет к краю навеса, чтобы взглянуть на него, по пути подминая под себя пустые пакеты из-под чипсов. Шорох продолжался долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы Атлас успел отыскать в груде одежды на полу красный лакированный сапог на небольшой платформе и как следует прицелиться. Как только над краем навеса появилась фиолетовая макушка, он тут же метнул заготовленный снаряд и пригнулся, ожидая ответной атаки.   
  
Но Оно, похоже, было не в настроении воевать. Широко зевнув, Оно попыталось высвободить из одеяльного кокона руку, чтобы потереть глаз. Рука не высвобождалась. Поизвивавшись какое-то время, словно огромный фиолетовый червяк, Оно обреченно вздохнуло и легло на пол, свесив к Атласу лохматую голову.   
  
\- Кажедся, у меня простуда. Ездь у тебя аспирин?  
  
\- Есть. А у тебя совесть есть?  
  
Оно удивленно поморгало Атласу своими невинными сиреневыми глазами.  
  
\- Конечно, ездь. А что?  
  
\- Свитер с вороной, вот что!  
  
\- Ой. – Глаза округлились. – Пдости, пожалуйста. На полке в шкафу, где диски. Рукава в порядке, честное сдово!  
  
Атлас метнул в Оно взгляд под названием «Лучше бы тебе помолиться, чтобы это было так». Он очень надеялся, что Оно не врет. Очень, очень надеялся.   
  
Сколько бы тяжких грехов ни оттягивали его плечи, жадность никогда не была одним из них. Атлас охотно делился с людьми, которые ему нравились, нравились по-настоящему, всем, что имел. Сигаретами, едой, жилплощадью и зубной пастой. Наркотиками, если месяц выдавался прибыльным. И, конечно же, одеждой. Он без зазрения совести носил чужую одежду и щедро одалживал свою... но свитер с вороной был исключением. Он был особенным.  
  
Когда он пришел к Черному Замку в свитере с вороной, Джон ему  _улыбнулся_.   
  
До этого их встречи всегда были исключительно деловыми. Никакого тебе «Привет, Атлас», «Как поживаешь, Атлас». «Ты же знаешь, что можешь обратиться ко мне, если кто-нибудь... если что-нибудь случится, Атлас». Ничего этого не было. Сноу и Толлет удостаивали его разве что кивком. Иногда они даже не разговаривали: Атлас передавал одному из них записку с адресом, или имя, или называл число... чувствовал, как в ладонь тыкался плотный серый конверт, и, развернувшись на каблуках, отправлялся туда, откуда пришел. Он, правда, тоже не стремился заводить с этими двумя какие-либо шашни помимо тех, что уже завел, поэтому расстраиваться и не думал... Однако в тот день, когда Джону понравилась ворона, все изменилось.  
  
В тот день, три месяца назад, он, как обычно, шмыгнул в узенькую подворотню за Черным Замком. Довольно претенциозное название для такого занюханного паба, надо признать. Если когда-нибудь эта дыра и была похожа на замок, то явно не в этом столетии: после пожара, произошедшего семь лет назад, от здания осталось немного, а то, что осталось, отчаянно требовало ремонта. Барная стойка всегда была липкой, стаканы, в которых подавали выпивку – ужасающе грязными... рождественские огни, которые какая-то добрая душа развесила на рогах у облезлой оленьей головы на стене, горели через один. А музыкальный автомат, стоявший здесь еще со времен Джимми Картера, всегда играл только заунывный блюз, и это почему-то злило Атласа больше всего.  
В подворотне, у черного входа, стояло четыре мусорных бака. Несло от них ужасно, а при виде жирных крыс, сновавших внутри, Атласу хотелось блевануть. Однако он не мог не признать, что для делишек, которые он здесь обделывал, места лучше было не найти.  
  
В тот день Джон появился в назначенное время. Ни раньше, ни позже. Атлас был благодарен ему за это - переминаться с ноги на ногу в этом переулке он предпочитал ровно столько, сколько требуется, и ни секундой дольше. Остановившись напротив него, Джон похлопал себя по карманам, достал сигарету и спички... и поперхнулся первой же затяжкой. Закашлялся, поднеся руку ко рту. Атлас уже собрался было благовоспитанно похлопать детектива по спине, когда вдруг понял, что Джон смеется... не кашляет, а смеется.  
  
\- Классный свитер, - сказал Сноу.  
  
Атлас опустил глаза и оттянул свитер, будто вдруг забыл, что на нем нарисовано. Будто не одевал его тысячу раз, выходя из дому за сигаретами или спускаясь к почтовому ящику. Свитер как свитер, ничего особенного. Черный. Очень тонкий – слишком тонкий для сегодняшнего дня, это уж точно. На груди нарисована серая ворона с кислой миной. Ворона сидит на ветке, на нее капает дождь. Зонтика у вороны, ясное дело, нет, и по выражению ее лица понятно, что такое стечение обстоятельств ее совсем не радует, но и не удивляет.  
  
Но Джон, рассматривая ворону,  _улыбался_ , а потом, подняв глаза, улыбнулся и ему тоже. И внезапно Атлас почувствовал, что сердце у него в груди выросло до невероятных размеров.   
  
\- Похож на твоего приятеля, - ответил он, и Джон засмеялся снова. И Атлас засмеялся вместе с ним.  
  
С тех пор свитер каким-то необъяснимым образом из ничем не примечательной домашней одежды резко мутировал в святыню – лелеемую и неприкосновенную. Атлас и сам не заметил, как такое случилось.  
  
Оно занималось святотатством. Носило свитер. Натягивало рукава на ладони, потому что постоянно мерзло и простужалось, словно парниковая фиалка. Ело в свитере карри, или спагетти с острым соусом, обжигалось и вываливало содержимое тарелки на себя. Если бы Атлас хуже знал Оно, то решил бы, что оно делает это специально.  
  
\- Какого хрена, Свитс. У тебя полно одежды. У меня полно одежды. – Атлас вынул аккуратно сложенный свитер, погладил и со вздохом вернул обратно на полку. – Ты делаешь это мне назло, признайся.  
  
\- Вовсе нед! Он мягкий и нравится мне. - Оно улыбнулось и энергично заерзало в своем одеяльном коконе. - И еще я жду, когда ты по-настоящему разозлишься, слетишь с катушек и наконец расскажешь, что за кровавая история связана с этим чертовым свитером.  
  
\- Кончай свои социальные эксперименты, а то будет тебе своя собственная кровавая история. Век не забудешь.  
  
Оно захихикало, а потом звонко чихнуло. Атлас взял с обеденного стола рулон туалетной бумаги и зашвырнул наверх. Оно пробормотало что-то в знак благодарности.  
  
\- Я пошел. Вернусь через час, а может, и раньше. Постарайся не сдохнуть до тех пор, а если все-таки сдохнешь, то переползи сначала на подоконник, чтобы я мог просто спихнуть тебя вниз, когда вернусь.  
  
\- Животное.  
  
\- Мерзкая одеяльная гусеница в соплях.  
  
\- Принеси мне бейгл.   
  


* * *

  
  
Шагая по направлению к их обычному месту встречи, Атлас в сотый раз недоумевал, как можно умудриться прожить с человеком столько времени, так и не узнав его пола.  
  
Оно одевалось, как и сам Атлас, в одежду, которая не была ни женской, ни мужской – которая застряла где-то посередине и принадлежала таким людям, как они. Людям, которые поднялись над всеми субкультурами, взяв из каждой лучшее, и не считали, что наряды Зигги Стардаста навсегда остались в семидесятых, где им самое место. Оно красило свои длинные - длиннее, чем у Атласа - волосы в фиолетовый, тщательно ухаживало за ногтями и подводило глаза, носило как женское белье, так и мужское, и имело тридцать шестой размер ступни. Опускало крышку унитаза, но плечи у Оно были широкие, а грудь отсутствовала. Зато присутствовала безудержная любовь к приставочным играм. И кулинарным передачам. Атлас мог продолжать список сбивающих с толку подробностей до бесконечности. Ему нравилась андрогинность и нравилось Оно... единственное, что ему не нравилось – он понятия не имел, как к Оно следует обращаться. Не выяснив этой пикантной подробности в первые два дня знакомства, он сам себе вырыл яму: спрашивать теперь, после столь долгого сожительства, было просто невозможно. Исключено.  
  
За последние месяцы Атлас отшлифовал умение обращаться к существу, делящему с ним квартиру, не упоминая его пола, до совершенства.   
  
Оно, похоже, отвечало ему тем же: преднамеренно или нет, оно умудрялось существовать, исключив из своей речи любые упоминания половой принадлежности. Никаких тебе «Я пошла» - только «Я ухожу», или «Увидимся». Никаких «Я выпил последнюю банку пива» - вместо этого лишь «Прости меня, о Наипрекраснейший». Ситуация сложилась по-настоящему невероятная – как и большинство ситуаций в жизни Атласа, если на то пошло.   
  
Впрочем, он не особенно переживал по этому поводу: Свитс было тем, кем было. Парнем, девушкой, гермафродитом, бесполым роботом, одеяльным червем – Оно нравилось Атласу таким, как есть.   
  
Стоянка рядом с Черным Замком, как всегда в такой час, пустовала. Водители грузовиков, трудяги с одного из сталелитейных заводов Старков, расположенного неподалеку, заскочившие пропустить стаканчик после рабочего дня, и просто местные выпивохи, которых, видит Бог, в их городе было достаточно, появятся здесь позже – в восемь или девять вечера, но не сейчас. Сейчас Черный Замок принадлежал мальчишкам, гоняющим мяч по парковке, и тощему котяре с облезлым хвостом, который вылизывал себе яйца, развалившись на капоте старого, напрочь проржавелого бьюика. И еще - ему. Атлас нырнул в переулок, предварительно повертев головой по сторонам. Чувствовал он себя при этом чуть ли не агентом ФБР на особо опасном задании... а может, даже агентом Малдером, сующим нос, куда не следует, в попытке насытить свое жадное, вечно голодное, вечно требующее корма любопытство.  
  
Джон и Эдд уже поджидали его у мусорных баков.  
  
\- Привет, Накладные Ресницы, - поприветствовал его Толлет, когда Атлас приблизился.  
  
\- Привет, Кислая Рожа. Ну как, соединились две твои лысины в одну, или еще нет?  
  
Эдд открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить череду замаскированных под беседу взаимных оскорблений, которая давным-давно стала традиционной и от которой обе стороны получали массу удовольствия, однако Сноу ткнул его в плечо.  
  
\- Поцапаетесь в другой раз – времени у нас немного. Держи. – Он протянул Атласу картонный стаканчик, такой же, какой держал в руке сам, и какой валялся смятым у ног Толлета. – Есть новости?  
  
Атлас поднес стаканчик к лицу и повел носом. Судя по запаху, кофе хуже можно было найти разве что в Песьей забегаловке, что располагалась на Кингслоуд-авеню. Курица у Пса была – пальчики оближешь, но кофе в этой норе на вкус был точь-в-точь как вода, в которой полощут кисточки. Однако каким низкопробным бы ни было это поило, Атлас собирался выпить все до капли. Кофе был теплым, почти горячим, и его ему принес Джон. Специально купил его. Купил его для Атласа. «Как обычно, офицер?» спросила его, наверное, какая-нибудь грудастая цыпочка за стойкой в том кафе, что располагается ближе всего к участку, и где пузатые патрульные заказывают себе пончики. «Нет», ответил Джон, и заказал еще одно кофе,  _для него_. «Интересно», подумала цыпочка. «Интересно...»  
  
\- Не такие, какие тебе хотелось бы услышать. – Грандиозным волевым усилием Атлас заставил себя вернуться с небес на землю. – У господина я-откушу-тебе-голову-если-мне-не-понравится-как-ты-на-меня-смотришь железобетонное алиби. И на ту ночь, когда пропал Теон, и на две последующих.  
  
\- Две последующие нас не интересуют, - встрял Эдд. Атлас скорчил ему рожу.  
  
\- Интересуют или нет, это так. В ту среду Русе ужинал в том маленьком ресторане, что рядом с кинотеатром, в обществе одной полной дамы и какого-то надменного чмыря с желтой бородой. Дама была – сама душевность, пахла ландышем, а чмырь оставил огромные чаевые. Именно благодаря этому Мередит их и запомнила. Заказывали все трое лобстеров, а Болтон – еще и салат с щупальцами кальмара. Показательно, кстати говоря. После ужина эти двое отчалили – дама в такси, а за чмырем приехал водитель. Русе вернулся в отель, поднялся в номер и не вылезал из него до самого утра.  
  
\- А как насчет его людей?  
  
\- Во время ужина их видно не было, но в отель они вернулись вместе с ним. Мередит видела, как один из них подогнал машину.   
  
Эдд выругался и пнул свой стаканчик из-под кофе.  
  
\- Слушай, а ты точно уверен? Может, один из них выходил?  
  
\- Я что, по-твоему, этого не проверил? Подкинул лифтерше четвертак, и она подтвердила, что после того, как Болтон поднялся в номер, до самого утра от него не было ни слуху, ни духу. Говорит, что совершенно уверена. Мистер Болтон, мол, очень приятный мужчина, чрезвычайно учтивый, всегда здоровается с ней и интересуется, как у нее дела. Думаю, она бы запомнила, если б такой очаровашка сорвался куда-нибудь посреди ночи.   
  
\- А его телохранителей она тоже в лицо знает?  
  
\- Нет, но клянется, что за всю ночь не поднималась выше пятого этажа. Болтон живет на одиннадцатом. Я предложил ей прошерстить камеры слежения за еще один четвертак, но она отказалась, и я не стал давить.  
  
\- Тоже мне, гарантия! Может, она их проморгала, или просто забыла!  
  
\- Господи Иисусе, какого черта ты ко мне прицепился, Толлет? – Атлас хлебнул кофе, прилагая все возможные усилия, чтобы не сморщиться. – Разве я хоть раз тебя подводил?  
  
\- Мне просто не нравятся твои методы, только и всего.  
  
\- Как я получаю информацию – мое дело, ясно? Главное в том, что она достоверна.  
  
\- Еще бы, достоверней некуда. Малолетняя официантка, и лифтерша, считающая Русе Болтона  _приятным мужчиной_.  
  
\- Почему бы тебе тогда самому не съездить в отель и не помахать перед портье своим удостоверением, а? Они покажут тебе записи той ночи, и ты увидишь то же самое, что сейчас сказал тебе я.  
  
\- Уж поверь, если б я мог, то именно так бы и сделал. Не стал бы утруждать твою адски занятую задницу.  
  
\- Я думал, шутки про мою задницу у тебя закончились еще полгода назад. Выходит, парочка завалялась?  
  
\- Хватит, - вмешался Джон. – Эдд в тебе не сомневается, и я тоже.   
  
Он вздохнул и потер подбородок – не гладкий, как обычно, а покрытый трехдневной щетиной. Выглядел Сноу сильно уставшим, и Атлас вдруг устыдился того, что не может помочь ему еще чем-нибудь. Что не поднялся к апартаментам Русе после того, как поговорил с лифтершой, что не нацепил на одного из его телохранителей прослушку. Не то, чтобы у него и в самом деле была прослушка – в конце концов, он всего лишь уличная шлюха, которая дергает удачу за усы, сотрудничая с полицейским, а никакой не агент под прикрытием – но ведь он мог разузнать и побольше, не так ли? Мог выяснить, не слышала ли Мередит чего интересного, не отлучался ли Болтон из-за стола, чтобы поговорить по телефону... Не обмолвился ли случайно, что собирается после десерта похитить сына Бейлона Грейджоя?  
  
\- В конце концов, я и не думал, что нам удастся что-нибудь нарыть, - продолжил Сноу. – Если за похищением и в самом деле стоит Русе, его алиби ничего не значит – Болтонам принадлежит половина города, он наверняка нашел бы, кого послать выполнять черную работу. Я попросил тебя проверить его лишь затем, чтобы иметь основания допросить его в том случае, если тем вечером были какие-нибудь белые пятна.  
  
\- А я, знаете ли, даже рад, что у Болтона алиби. - Эдд похлопал себя по куртке, и извлек из внутреннего кармана полупустую пачку Винстона. – Не хотелось бы мне вызывать его на допрос, ей-Богу, не хотелось бы.  
  
Прикурив сигарету, он снова спрятал пачку, достал из того же кармана мятый конверт и протянул Атласу. Тот заткнул его за пояс джинсов. Копы платили ему немного, скорее даже плачевно мало... однако сегодня он чувствовал, что не заслужил и этих денег. Неужели дела у этих двоих так плохи, что они готовы ухватиться за любую ниточку, даже такую тонюсенькую, как Русе Болтон?  
  
\- И что теперь? – спросил Атлас, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что происходящее заботит его гораздо больше, чем должно. Гораздо, гораздо больше. Он понятия не имел, что из себя представляет Теон Грейджой – разве что иногда видел его фотографии в глянцевых еженедельниках, которые обожало Оно. Фотографии обычно являлись иллюстрациями к статьям о недостойном поведении единственного наследника многомиллионной компании, которому предстояло вступить в права всего лишь через несколько месяцев. Род деятельности Грейджоев он представлял себе еще более смутно. Однако из-за таинственного исчезновения этого парня лицо у Джона было такое, словно он не спал несколько лет и понимает, что еще несколько лет спать ему не придется. И это было самое главное. – Что мне еще сделать?  
  
\- Ничего, Джулия Робертс, - ответил Толлет, и выкинул сигарету. – Сами разберемся.  
  
\- И как это вы собираетесь разбираться, хотел бы я знать?  
  
Вместо того чтобы велеть ему не лезть не в свое дело, Эдд только пожал плечами.  
  
\- План прост - подождем, пока дело заберет ФБР, выслушаем поток ругани, которым окатит нас Старый Медведь, и наконец сможем отоспаться. А может, похититель все-таки проявит себя... хотя если этого не произошло до сих пор, то, скорее всего, уже не произойдет. В общем, до встречи.  
  
С этими словами он сунул руки в карманы куртки и загашал направо, где в просвете между грязными домами виднелась автомагистраль. Атлас собрался было тоже отправиться туда, откуда пришел, но Джон вдруг ухватил его за локоть.   
  
\- Ты... М-м... – выглядел Сноу так, словно хотел сказать ему что-то важное, но не знал, как.   
  
При виде этой картины воображение Атласа, совладать с которым в такие моменты не было никакой возможности, живо нарисовало ему дюжину вариантов развития этой ситуации, ни один из которых не имел ни малейшей связи с реальностью.  
  
\- Чего?  
  
Джон выпустил его рукав.  
  
\- Послушай... Ты сейчас куда? На, м-м, работу?  
  
Атлас едва удержался от того, чтобы рассмеяться. Он понятия не имел, сколько Джону лет, где он живет или с кем дружит, есть ли у него девушка, кем работают его родители. Любит ли он потягивать пиво, задрав ноги на кофейный столик, пока по телевизору идет повтор старых серий «Друзей» или «Сайнфельда». Он не знал о Джоне практически ничего... однако одно обстоятельство не вызывало сомнений. Джон знал о нем еще меньше. Ни один человек, как следует знакомый с Атласом, ни за что не предположил бы такой глупости.   
  
Отступив на шаг, он раскинул руки и медленно повернулся на одном каблуке, словно балерина, выполняющая пируэт. Продемонстрировав Джону свой наряд, состоящий из черных джинсов, порванных на коленях, простой белой футболки и клетчатой рубашки на несколько размеров больше нужного, он упер руки в бока и склонил голову на бок. Несколько прядей выбились из пучка на макушке и теперь падали на глаза.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что на самом деле думаешь, будто я отправляюсь на панель в таком виде, Сноу? Серьезно?  
  
\- Откуда мне...  _Черт..._  – От мрачности Джона не осталось и следа – похоже, теперь он не знал, куда глаза девать от смущения. – Откуда мне знать, в каком виде ты туда отправляешься? Просто отвечай на вопрос, черт тебя дери.  
  
\- Нет, - сжалился над ним Атлас. – Нет. Я иду домой. Возможно, заскочу по дороге в булочную, куплю бейгл с изюмом и дюжину эклеров в картонной упаковке. У меня сегодня выходной.  
  
\- Хорошо. – Джон снова насупился... а потом, словно выиграв сложную, только ему известную борьбу с самим собой, угрожающе наставил на Атласа палец. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен, ясно? Просто... Гляди в оба. Вот и все.  
  
И, прежде чем Атлас успел ответить, Сноу отвернулся и зашагал вслед за Толлетом.   
  
Выйдя из переулка и вновь оказавшись на пустынной стоянке Черного Замка, Атлас задрал голову вверх и посмотрел на небо. Тяжелые октябрьские тучи, похожие на комки мокрой ваты, которой кто-то стирал с ногтей серый лак, закрывали от него солнце... однако даже скрытое туманом,  _оно было там_ , и Атласу этого было достаточно. Он шагал, не чувствуя земли под собой, и улыбался, словно идиот.  
  
Когда он миновал стоянку, один из мальчишек, все еще играющих в футбол на выщербленном асфальте, пнул мяч в его сторону, и Атлас принял пас. Не долго думая, засветил им в кучу автомобильных покрышек, которые выступали у мальчишек в роли ворот. Вратарь, толстый паренек лет двенадцати, перехватил его удар, но остальные все равно загалдели, аплодируя ему и приглашая остаться.  
  
Он не сделал этого... и впоследствии часто размышлял, как сложилась бы его дальнейшая жизнь, если бы сделал.  
  
Вместо этого Атлас отправился в булочную.  
  
Он глядел в оба.


	3. Векс

Молодой констебль вел его по коридору, хоть в этом и не было ни малейшей необходимости. Полицейский участок не отличался внушительными габаритами – совсем напротив. Приземистое двухэтажное здание, просевшее от старости, имело всего три крыла и напоминало букву Е, уложенную на лопатки. Векс прекрасно запомнил расположение кабинетов и отсеков, когда был здесь в первый раз. Это без труда удалось бы даже обычному человеку. Однако он давно привык к тому, что люди, не знакомые с ним или знакомые недостаточно хорошо, часто делают на его счет предположения. Решают, что его немота сопровождается и глухотой, и обращаются к нему, преувеличенно четко двигая губами, стараясь понятнее выговаривать слова. А то и вовсе принимают за идиота. Послушно шагать вслед за сотрудником полиции, ведущим его мимо похожих друг на друга кабинетов, мимо автоматов с газировкой и жевательной резинкой, представлялось ему гораздо более приемлемым, чем тратить время, объясняя, что он прекрасно знает дорогу. Этот парень хотя бы не пытался сопровождать свои слова жестами, когда обращался к нему.  
  
\- Тебе сюда, приятель, – доложил констебль, наконец останавливаясь напротив закрытой стеклянной двери с опущенными жалюзи. Черные буквы на стекле складывались в слово. Архив.   
  
Векс кивком поблагодарил провожатого и взялся за круглую ручку. Как и в прошлый раз, она туго провернулась в его ладони – пришлось приложить усилия.   
  
Комната выглядела в точности так же, как он запомнил. Узкие металлические полки, возносящиеся к потолку, до отказа набиты картонными коробками, кипами листов и пухлыми папками – некоторые из них настолько переполнены, что их пришлось перехватить бечевкой. Векс понятия не имел, зачем в эру высоких технологий и неограниченной компьютерной памяти в участке все еще возятся с этим бумажным наводнением... однако ему нравился запах старой бумаги, пыли и нафталина, царивший в этом месте.  
  
Эдд Толлетт за столом был занят возней с какими-то проводами и заметил его только когда Векс деликатно постучал по косяку костяшками пальцев.  
  
\- А, мистер Пайк! – детектив махнул рукой в сторону трубчатого металлического стула, который живо напомнил Вексу старшие классы в общеобразовательной школе в Бангоре. Возможно, даже слишком живо. – Прошу. Джон сейчас подойдет, и мы начнем. Я только разберусь с этой штуковиной.  
  
Сноу – одетый, в отличие от своего напарника, в форменную рубашку и брюки – и в самом деле появился несколько минут спустя. Векс к тому времени уже успел присоединиться к Толлетту в «возне со штуковиной», оказавшейся всего-навсего кабелем, синхронизирующим два видавших виды ноутбука.   
  
\- Ну что, работает? – Усевшись рядом с Эддом, Джон подтянул к себе один из компьютеров. Векс развернул к себе второй. – Добрый день, мистер Пайк.  
  
 _Векс_ , напечатал Векс.  
  
Толлетт довольно крякнул и вскинул руку над монитором. Векс с улыбкой дал ему пять.   
  
\- Пашет, слава Иисусу. Можем начинать. Мы собираемся сохранить твои показания, парень – надеюсь, ты не против?  
  
 _Не против_ , напечатал Векс быстрее, чем смог бы пожать плечами.  _Хотя мне нечего добавить, честное слово. Я рассказал вам все, что знал, в прошлую нашу встречу._    
  
Строчки, вылетающие из-под его пальцев, тут же возникали на экране, обращенном к двум полицейским, расследующим дело о пропаже Теона.  
  
Векс был нем с тех пор, как себя помнил, и понятия не имел, каким мог бы быть его голос, если бы существовал. Когда он писал или читал, голос, проговаривающий слова в его голове, не поддавался определению. Он был уверенным и спокойным, словно голос Моргана Фримена, и в то же время отличался от него, как небо от земли – ритмом, небольшой хрипотцой, и в особенности стремительностью. Теон всегда говорил, что он выглядит болтливым. Векс жил в абсолютной уверенности, что если однажды современная медицина найдет способ даровать ему возможность разговаривать (или, может быть, какая-нибудь крошка-фея дотронется до его горла своей волшебной палочкой), голос его окажется сильным, а речь – стремительной... Однако вряд ли он сумеет говорить так быстро, как печатает.  
  
Проследить за движением его пальцев, порхающих по клавиатуре, удавалось далеко не каждому.  
  
\- Я верю тебе, – кивнул Джон, - однако у нас с Эддом возникло еще несколько вопросов. Не думаю, что это займет много времени.  
  
 _С тех пор, как Теон исчез, времени у меня навалом. Так что валяйте._  
  
\- Окей. – Толлет завозился и заскрипел стулом, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Не мог бы ты снова рассказать нам о том вечере, когда исчез Грейджой? Как насчет этого?  
  
\- Постарайся не пропустить ни одной мелочи, – добавил Джон. – Любая подробность может оказаться важной.  
  
Ощущая знакомый зуд в кончиках пальцев, Векс положил руки на клавиатуру. На секунду прикрыл глаза, выуживая из тщательно рассортированной, пребывающей в идеальном порядке картотеки памяти нужную картину и разворачивая ее перед внутренним взором. Перед закрытыми глазами послушно материализовался Теон, толкающий плечом тяжелую, обитую железом дверь, ведущую в паб. Грейджой криво улыбнулся ему, обернувшись через плечо...  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Векс открыл глаза и дал волю пальцам, которые уже начинали чесаться от нетерпения.  
  
 _В тот день мы отправились в «Трезубец» сразу после работы. Примерно в пять вечера, возможно, пять с четвертью. Теон ждал меня на стоянке – он сидел в машине и мигнул фарами, когда я вышел из лифта._    
  
\- И часто вы отправляетесь туда после рабочего дня?  
  
 _Довольно часто_ , ответил Векс.  _Иногда он ходит туда один, или с Ашей, своей сестрой. Иногда с приятелями. Бывает там как минимум три раза в неделю._  
  
Джон кивнул, давая понять, что ответ его удовлетворил, и сделал знак рукой, предлагая Вексу продолжить.  
  
 _Мы подъехали к «Трезубцу» в половине шестого. Было еще светло. В пабе было довольно много народу – наверное, из-за того, что была пятница и на сцене в углу играли джаз. Все стулья за барной стойкой были заняты, но Роуз шепнула что-то парочке, сидящей в центре, и их словно ветром сдуло. Мы уселись на их места._  
  
\- Роуз – это?..  
  
 _Барменша, которая там работает. «Трезубец» ей не принадлежит, но именно она там всем заправляет. Она поставила перед Теоном пинту «Гиннеса», потому что он всегда его заказывает. Я заказал себе виски._  
  
\- Вы не встретили в пабе никого из знакомых? – прервал его Эдд. – Если Теон так часто там бывает, его наверняка знает большая часть завсегдатаев. Разговаривал он с кем-нибудь?   
  
 _Только со мной. Еще он немного потрепался с Роуз, но она была занята и не могла долго уделять ему внимание. За стойкой она была одна, а людей, которые требовали выпить – хоть отбавляй. Не думаю, чтобы Теона это сильно расстроило, хоть ему и нравится Роуз. Он выглядел уставшим, вымотавшимся после напряженной рабочей недели... ему просто хотелось посидеть в тишине и покое и выпить пива. Кроме того..._  
  
Векс на мгновение замешкался, обдумывая, как правильнее выразить свою мысль. Оба полицейских ловили каждое его слово, склонив головы над монитором.   
  
 _Кроме того, Теон не очень-то дружелюбен. У него есть друзья, но их немного. Мимолетных знакомств он не заводит, и вряд ли кто-нибудь из завсегдатаев, даже если и знал его, захотел бы с ним поболтать._  
  
Сноу и Толлет кивнули – совершенно синхронно – словно и сами знали об этой детали.  
  
\- Молодой Грейджой славится своей мизантропией.  
  
 _Это не мизантропия_ , возразил Векс, недовольно сдвинув брови.  _Он хороший парень, и добрый. Просто когда встречает нового человека, исходит из предположения, что тот, скорее всего, кусок дерьма, и ведет себя с ним соответствующе. Те люди, которым удается доказать ему обратное, становятся его друзьями, и он готов сделать для них все, что угодно. Они могут считать себя счастливчиками!_  
  
\- А ты считаешь себя счастливчиком, Векс? – улыбнулся Джон.  
  
 _Конечно._  
  
Толлет одарил его скептическим взглядом поверх ноутбука.   
  
\- Да уж, расположение Теона Грейджоя – та еще радость. Билет на шоколадную фабрику Вилли Вонки отдыхает. И долго вы находились в «Трезубце»?  
  
 _Полтора часа, не больше._    
  
\- Теон куда-нибудь отлучался?  
  
 _Ходил в туалет, если ты об этом._  
  
\- А кроме этого? Так и просидел все это время на своем стуле, попивая пиво?  
  
 _Да. Так и просидел._  
  
Эдд откинулся на спинку стула и сцепил руки за головой. Векс отлично понимал его – пожалуй, даже лучше, чем кто-либо. В последние дни он и сам только и делал, что прокручивал в голове все, что случилось в тот вечер. С помощью своей невероятной памяти перебирал всех до единого посетителей «Трезубца», вспоминал каждый обрывок разговора, каждый телефонный звонок, достигший его слуха в тот вечер. Рассматривал перед внутренним взором любою мелочь, любой оттенок поведения Теона, ища зацепку. Ища, но не находя.  
  
\- Заметил ли ты что-нибудь необычное в его поведении в тот вечер? – спросил Толлет без особой надежды. Они говорили об этом и в прошлый раз, и до того. – Может, его что-то тревожило?   
  
 _Он просто выглядел усталым, только и всего. Говорил мало. В основном о работе. Ныл, что хочет заказать суши, но из-за столпотворения в пабе заказ пришлось бы ждать как минимум минут двадцать, а на это у него сил не было. Еще его раздражал саксофонист, но он его всегда раздражает._  
  
\- Что еще за саксофонист?  
  
 _По пятницам в «Трезубце» играет джаз-банд. В основном они исполняют песни Нины Симон или Ледбелли, иногда играют что-то свое. Большинству посетителей они нравятся, и Теону обычно тоже – если настроение у него под стать. Но в ту пятницу парень с саксофоном действовал ему на нервы. Затянул длинное визгливое соло – знаете, из этих джазовых штучек, которые просто никогда не кончаются. Ты уверен, что уже финал, а, оказывается, нет – соло опускается к самому низу, а потом снова взмывает наверх, и все повторяется заново._  
  
\- Ненавижу джаз, – пробормотал Толлет. – И людей, обожающих его, тоже никогда не понимал. Так что, Теон взъелся на это парня?   
  
 _Не то, чтобы. Одна девушка у стойки заорала ему, чтобы он проваливал, и Теон поддержал ее. Запустил в бедолагу косточкой от оливки, немного развеселился, и хотел было запустить второй, но Роуз забрала у него пепельницу. На самом деле, в этом нет ничего необычного._  
  
\- Н-да, похоже на то.  
  
Векс прекратил печатать, чтобы размять пальцы. Сцепив ладони, он выгнул их – костяшки приятно хрустнули – и снова опустил на клавиатуру. Однако оба детектива молчали, думая каждый о своем, и, кажется, не спешили атаковать его новыми вопросами.  
  
 _Может, кофе?_  Предложил, наконец, Векс.  
  
\- Отличная идея, парень. – Толлет поднялся со своего стула. – Я прогуляюсь до автомата. Черный сойдет?  
  
Векс кивнул и благодарно улыбнулся ему. Джон от кофе отказался, и Эдд вышел, оставляя дверь приоткрытой.  
  
Некоторое время он и Джон Сноу провели в тишине, нарушаемой только приглушенным гомоном голосов, доносящимся из главного крыла, занятый каждый своими мыслями. Наконец Сноу поднял на него глаза.  
  
\- А как насчет похищения, Векс? Удалось ли тебе вспомнить что-нибудь новое?  
  
Само собой, он ожидал этого вопроса. Более того – он ожидал и того леденящего душу ужаса, который тут же сжал внутренности, словно огромная стальная перчатка. Ужас был холодным и отдавал безнадежностью... такой всепоглощающей безнадежностью, которой Векс никак не мог допустить, которой наотрез отказывался поддаться.  
  
 _Нет_ , напечатал он так быстро, что слово появилось на мониторе, обращенном к Джону, мгновенно – не буква за буквой, а все сразу.  _И если тебе кажется, что я отвечаю слишком быстро, это потому, что я задаю себе тот же самый вопрос каждый день. Каждый час. Каждое мгновение. Но ответ не меняется. Ответ остается все тем же._  
  
\- Векс...  
  
 _Все тем же. Мы вышли из «Трезубца», когда снаружи только начинало темнеть. Между семью часами вечера и семью пятнадцатью. Теон хлопал себя по карманам в поисках ключей от доджа, и я отвернулся. НА СЕКУНДУ. Я ОТВЕРНУЛСЯ НА СЕКУНДУ. Понятия не имею, почему – может, услышал что-то, какой-то окрик или вроде того. А когда посмотрел обратно, его уже не было. ЕГО УЖЕ НЕ БЫЛО. ДЖОН. КЛЮЧИ ВАЛЯЛИСЬ НА ЗЕМЛЕ, НО ТЕОНА НЕ БЫЛО. Я ХОТЕЛ ПОЗВАТЬ НА ПОМОЩЬ, НО Я НЕ УМЕЮ ЗВАТЬ НА ПОМОЩЬ. СЛОВНО ЕГО ВЫРЕЗАЛИ ИЗ ПРОСТРАНСТВА. УВОЛОКЛИ. ОН НЕ ИЗДАЛ НИ ЗВУКА, ПРОСТО РАСТВОРИЛСЯ В ВОЗДУХЕ, ПРОСТО ИСЧЕЗ, РАСТВОРИЛСЯ В ВОЗДУХЕ, ЧТО-ТО УВОЛОКЛО ЕГО, ДЖОН. ЧТО-ТО УВОЛОКЛО ЕГО И Я БРОСИЛСЯ СЛЕДОМ НО ТАМ НИЧЕГО НЕ БЫЛО ЕГО УВОЛОКЛИ УВОЛОКЛИ И ВЫРЕЗАЛИ ДЖОН ДЖОН_  
  
На его дрожащие пальцы, лихорадочно летающие по клавишам, мягко опустилась ладонь. Движение было теплым и осторожным, но и настойчивым. Вскинув глаза, Векс увидел стоящего над собой Толлета.  
  
\- Полегче, парень, – тихо проговорил он, и вложил в ладонь Векса теплый картонный стаканчик. – Все в порядке. Все будет в порядке, вот увидишь.   
  


* * *

  
  
Кофе помог ему, и паническая атака отступила так же внезапно, как и началась. Векс отдавал себе полный отчет в том, что больше не помогает расследованию ни на йоту: все, о чем он мог рассказать Сноу и Толлету, он уже рассказал, и упрямая память отказывалась генерировать новые данные. Как могло произойти, что он – мальчишка, способный запоминать целые страницы текста, прочтя его один-единственный раз, или без малейшей задержки выдавать длинные столбцы математических данных, не ошибаясь ни в одной цифре после запятой – не мог извлечь из сознания номеров машин, припаркованных в тот день на улице рядом с «Трезубцем»? Черт с ними, с номерами – почему он не мог вспомнить даже их цвета? Каждый раз, когда Векс пытался воссоздать перед внутренним взором момент похищения, рассмотреть его, как рассматривают фотографию, сердцебиение его учащалось, пульс зашкаливал, а в висках начинало стучать.  
  
Бесполезен. Он бесполезен. Всего лишь глупый немой мальчишка, не способный помочь человеку, которому стольким обязан, в единственный раз, когда тот по-настоящему в нем нуждается.  
  
Толлет, удостоверившись, что Векс в порядке, еще некоторое время мурыжил его, заставляя вспоминать посетителей паба или поведение Теона в дни, предшествующие похищению. Был ли он зол на кого-нибудь больше обычного? Помнит ли Векс какие-нибудь подозрительные телефонные звонки?  
  
\- А как насчет Болтона? В каких отношениях с ним состоял Теон?  
  
 _Ни в каких_ , честно ответил Векс.  _Насколько мне известно, они даже никогда не встречались. Все дела с Русе вел мистер Грейджой – старший, я имею в виду. Иногда этим занималась Аша, но никогда – Теон. Бейлон не настолько полагался на него, чтобы доверять такие важные встречи._  
  
\- Однако Русе часто появлялся в «Пайке», не так ли?  
  
 _В последнее время – не очень. Переговоры зашли в тупик. Вы, возможно, читали об этом в газетах или слышали по радио. Бейлон наотрез отказывался уступать Болтону сталелитейные заводы, хотя никто вокруг и не понимал причин его упрямства. Я даже не уверен, что причины эти на самом деле существуют._  
  
\- И правда, история с заводами темная. – Эдд задумчиво постучал по столу шариковой ручкой. – Говоришь, переговоры зашли в тупик?  
  
 _Когда-нибудь это должно было произойти. Бейлон не переставал ему отказывать, а Русе, со своей стороны, ни о каком отказе и слышать не желал. Последняя их встреча кончилась тем, что мистер Грейджой запустил в Болтона стаканом. Было это примерно полтора месяца назад, и с тех пор – тишина. По крайней мере, насколько мне известно. Обычно их встречи в «Утесах» обсуждают как минимум неделю, и во всех подробностях._  
  
\- Ясно. А что ты думаешь о том... – Толлет смерил Векса внимательным и спокойным взглядом человека, отлично разбирающегося в людях. По выражению его лица было неясно, о чем он думает, однако Векса охватило неприятное ощущение, будто его оценивают. – Как ты считаешь – мог Русе Болтон похитить Теона, чтобы надавить на его отца?  
  
Векс улыбнулся – веселого в его улыбке было мало, но никакой другой реакции такое невероятное предположение вызвать не могло – и уже собрался было ответить, что это исключено, когда в коридоре внезапно послышались стремительные шаги. Возвращаясь с кофе, Эдд прикрыл дверь, но не захлопнул ее до конца, и теперь кто-то распахнул ее. Металлическая дверь противно взвизгнула, и Джон поморщился.  
  
Обернувшись, Векс увидел на пороге молодого констебля, который встретил его у входа в участок.  
  
\- Извините, что прерываю вас, ребята, – быстро заговорил полицейский, обращаясь к Сноу. – По-моему, тебе будет интересно.  
  
\- В чем дело, Подрик?  
  
\- Двое джоггеров обнаружили в подлеске рядом со станцией на Линден-авеню какого-то парня. Валялся без сознания на обочине, рядом со стоками, весь присыпанный листьями. Эти придурки и не заметили бы его, если б один о него не споткнулся.   
  
\- Мне-то до этого какое дело? – Джон явно испытывал нетерпение. Расследование поглощало все его мысли, это было видно невооруженным взглядом. Оно длилось долго, слишком долго, с каждым днем, с каждым часом оставляя все меньше шансов на удачный исход. Векс понимал его, как никто другой... однако ему было интересно узнать, что за история приключилась с парнем из придорожной канавы.  
  
\- На нем не было ни документов, ни телефона, зато мы нашли вот это. – Констебль вытащил из кармана смятый конверт, выпачканный в земле и чем-то буром, подозрительно напоминающем кровь. – На вкладыше твои инициалы. Я подумал – не та ли это шлюха, что работает на вас? Я, правда, не знал, что это парень, но...  
  
Закончить фразу Подрику не удалось. Мгновенно взвившись со своих мест, Джон и Эдд практически смели его из дверного проема в коридор.  
  
\- Спасибо, что сообщил, – крикнул Толлет через плечо, спеша к выходу из участка вслед за напарником. – Векс, будем на связи, идет, приятель? Мы позвоним тебе, если что-нибудь...  
  
Он скрылся за поворотом, сбив дешевое ковровое покрытие на полу в гармошку.  
  
Векс и констебль недоуменно уставились друг на друга.  
  
\- И часто всякие придурки говорят, что  _позвонят_  тебе? – спросил вдруг Подрик, и Векс, честное слово, рассмеялся бы, если бы умел это делать.


	4. Атлас

Эту привычку привила ему Шая. Она называла это  _профессиональным навыком_ , однако Атлас всегда считал, что к профессии – какой бы то ни было – такой навык отношения имеет немного. Скорее, к складу характера. Он никогда не считал себя ни трусом, ни просто пугливым или опасливым человеком – а ведь именно таким, как ему казалось, иногда бывает необходимо затаиться, спрятаться в нору подсознания от сбивающей с толку реальности.   
  
Прием заключался в том, чтобы научиться не распахивать глаза и не сбиваться с дыхания, когда просыпаешься.  
  
Довольно трудная наука, как он вскоре выяснил. Глаза при пробуждении открывались рефлекторно. Атлас тут же зажмуривал их, проклиная себя за забывчивость, однако дело уже было сделано – комната, в которой он находился, обретала очертания. Он успевал заметить слабый утренний свет или, напротив, отблески фар от проезжающих под окнами машин, периодически обливавшие потолок. Успевал вспомнить, где находится, и как получилось, что уснул он именно там, где уснул, а не в каком-нибудь другом месте.  
  
Все дело было в том, чтобы не открывать глаз, пока полностью не придешь в себя. Пока не осознаешь, где и с кем находишься, и что происходит вокруг. «Разум должен просыпаться раньше тела», объясняла ему Шая, и Атлас слушал, хотя и не слишком внимательно. «Никогда в жизни не позволяй ничему застать тебя врасплох».   
  
Он научился этому скорее из любопытства, чем потому, что в самом деле считал  _навык_  полезным. Со временем это вошло в привычку. Привычка, только и всего – он делал это, не задумываясь, не отдавая себе в этом отчета, так же, как убирал волосы за уши или чистил зубы по утрам.  
  
Где бы ни была Шая теперь – в Калифорнии или Техасе, Луизиане или Флориде, в общем, где угодно, лишь бы ее загорелые ножки, увитые тоненькими золотыми браслетами, омывал какой-нибудь теплый океан – Атлас мысленно дал ей пять. В этом конкретном отрезке пространства и времени без навыка ему пришлось бы худо.  
  
Как следует сосредоточившись, Атлас повел носом. Воздух вокруг пах незнакомо, хоть и приятно. Никаких влажных, с цветочной ноткой запахов кремов или лосьонов, наполняющих комнату Оно, словно пчелы –- улей. Никакой корицы. Никакого запаха дешевого освежителя воздуха, который он на дух не переносил, а горничные в тех многочисленных гостиницах, где ему доводилось проводить ночи, наоборот, обожали. Отсутствовал и запах лекарств, свойственный больницам. Пахло чистой одеждой, немного – поджаренным хлебом, и очень отчетливо – озоном. Прислушавшись, он различил едва слышные голоса, доносящиеся из другой комнаты, шум дождя и дробный перестук капель. По чему – оконному стеклу, подоконнику? В том, что он находится в помещении, не было никаких сомнений, как и в том, что он никогда не бывал здесь раньше.   
  
Он почувствовал, как помимо воли участилось его дыхание, а сердце забилось быстрее. Открывать глаза было рано, это точно, но подключить другие чувства, помимо слуха и обоняния, внутренний голос (подозрительно напоминающий голос Шаи – стремительный, с едва заметным южным акцентом) ему не запрещал. Атлас осторожно пошевелил пальцами ног. В ступню внезапно уперлось что-то мягкое, теплое, что-то  _живое_. Прежде, чем Атлас успел испугаться, по его голой пятке прошелся шершавый язык.  
  
На этом его выдержка кончилась, и, распахнув глаза, он попытался принять сидячее положение. Грудь и живот тут же прострелила такая резкая боль, что он с трудом удержался от крика.   
  
\- Какого... Господи Иисусе... Хрена собачьего...  
  
События, предшествующие пробуждению, никак не желали приобретать в его голове ясные очертания и последовательность. Он помнил лампы в больничном коридоре, помнил успокаивающую улыбку медсестры, которая вводила что-то в катетер, торчащий у него из руки, и обращалась к нему мягким, успокаивающим голосом. Еще он помнил прелые листья во рту, однако эти воспоминания не сулили ему ничего хорошего, поэтому первым делом Атлас занялся более насущными проблемами.   
  
Комната вокруг была обычной – не каменное подземелье, и на том спасибо. Небольшая, обставленная более чем скромно. Стены выкрашены в нейтральный бежевый цвет. Книжные полки, тянущиеся в несколько рядов по противоположной стене, заставлены картонными коробками, папками, похожими на архивные, и книгами, от одних названий которых Атласу захотелось зевать. Сквозь приоткрытую форточку внутрь проникал шум и запах дождя. Единственным предметом роскоши в комнате являлся большой телевизор. Напротив телевизора располагался диван, на котором Атлас и проснулся, между ними – кофейный столик, скучнее которого он в жизни не видел. Атлас скосил глаза. В ногах у него устроилась собака... то есть, не собака, а чудовище, в прошлой жизни явно охранявшее вход в царство Аида.   
  
А может, и в нынешней.  
  
Откинув коричневый плед с кисточками, под которым спал, Атлас спустил ноги на пол и поднес палец к губам, призывая пса к тишине. Здоровенный хаски, совершенно белый, если не считать красных, похожих на теплящиеся под пеплом угольки, глаз, смерил его безразличным взглядом и положил голову на лапы.  
  
Первым делом он идентифицировал боевые ранения. Грудь, от подмышек до середины живота, охватывали эластичные бинты – широкие и затянутые до того плотно, что вздохнуть удавалось с трудом. Руки и ноги на месте, слушаются его и гнутся в правильные, предназначенные природой стороны. Насчет головы такого оптимизма он не ощущал – болела она адски, просто раскалывалась. Атлас осторожно ощупал лицо. Левый глаз распух и отзывался болью на каждое прикосновение, и с челюстью, с челюстью тоже явно что-то было не так. Внезапно испугавшись, он прошелся языком по зубам, однако недостач, к своему невероятному облегчению, не обнаружил.  
  
\- Все равно дерьмо, –- прошептал он псу. Тот недовольно повел ушами, словно осуждая его за ругательство.  
  
Осторожно, держась сначала за спинку дивана, а потом за стену, он двинулся туда, откуда доносились голоса.   
  


* * *

  
  
\- Ты же не собираешься позволить ему остаться здесь? Этот умник обчистит твою квартиру и смоется прежде, чем ты успеешь решить, стоит ли называть ему код от двери в подъезде. Надеюсь, тебе это понятно.  
  
Джон, который гремел посудой у раковины, только пожал плечами.  
  
\- И еще – вдруг те ребята, которые бросили его у обочины, решат завершить начатое и нагрянуть сюда, чтобы оторвать ему руки-ноги и поменять их местами? Ты об этом подумал?  
  
\- Если бы они хотели убить его, то не устраивали бы из этого многоэтапный квест, Эдд. Пристрелили бы прямиком из машины – делов-то. Он жив только потому, что они не увидели в этом необходимости. Любой на его месте понял бы намек.  
  
\- Не уверен, что он поймет намек.  
  
Атлас услышал, как электрический чайник на плитке у окна заходил ходуном. Через несколько секунд щелкнула кнопка, и Джон полез в настенный ящик за банкой с кофе.  
  
\- А я уверен, что поймет. Только вот сомневаюсь, что выводы сделает правильные. Только не Атлас.  
  
\- Да... только не Атлас.  
  
Какое-то время Сноу возился у кухонной стойки, то выдвигая какой-нибудь ящик, то задвигая обратно. Атлас слушал, затаившись рядом с приоткрытой дверью. Грудь жгло так, словно кто-то заменил его ребра раскаленными прутьями, и ему нестерпимо хотелось куда-нибудь сесть, однако послушать, о чем эти двое говорят, когда думают, что он их не слышит, хотелось еще больше.  
  
\- Так ты думаешь, это сделали люди Болтона?  
  
\- Больше некому.  
  
\- Ну, я бы так не сказал. Он проститутка, Джон. Работает на улице. И, насколько я успел понять, много чего знает. Уши и глаза у него на месте, хоть насчет мозгов я и не уверен. Мало ли кто мог узнать, что он с нами встречается? Не думаю, что многим из его окружения это понравилось бы.  
  
\- Атлас работает с нами больше полугода, а до этого несколько месяцев водил знакомство с Рендиллом, пока того не перевели в Бангор, и все это время никто его и пальцем не тронул. Пока мы не заставили его копать под Русе Болтона.  
  
\- Эй! Во-первых, никто его не заставлял, так что заканчивай выкручивать себе яйца. Ты же не собираешься обвешаться соплями и ныть, что это твоя вина?   
  
Молчание.  
  
\- Джон. Джон, дьявол тебя подери, завязывай. Богом клянусь, если ты решишь, что ты вроде как Ричард Гир, а этот маленький паршивец в соседней комнате – вроде как Вивиан, я клянусь тебе всем, чем угодно, что  _собственными руками_...  
  
\- У малышки Вивиан отменный хук справа, –- прервал его Атлас, появляясь в дверном проеме. – Сейчас дохромаю до тебя и покажу. Посидишь на месте минут двадцать?  
  
Толлет поперхнулся тостом. Джон, резко обернувшись, уставился на него, держа в одной руке банку с кофе, а в другой – кружку с логотипом полицейской академии Портленда. По его виду было понятно, что он догадывается, что две эти вещи каким-то образом связаны, однако каким именно, представляет себе достаточно смутно.  
  
Опомнившись, он поставил банку на стол и поднырнул Атласу под руку с той стороны, где ребра болели немного меньше. Приняв на себя значительную долю его веса, он помог Атласу добраться до круглого стола посреди комнаты. Тот с облегчением опустился на стул рядом с Эддом.  
  
\- Давно проснулся? – поинтересовался Толлет.  
  
\- Не очень. Что это за адская зверюга в гостиной?  
  
Адская зверюга, словно услышав, что речь идет о ней, вошла в кухню. Подойдя к Сноу – страшные когти зацокали по полу – зверь ткнулся влажным носом ему под руку. Атлас никогда не видел такого огромного пса – в холке он доставал Джону до пояса.  
  
\- Это всего лишь хаски, хоть и крупный. Он добрый. Призрак, поздоровайся с Атласом.  
  
Атлас предпочел бы отложить знакомство на потом, однако пес уже зацокал к нему. Протянув руку, он осторожно почесал жесткий загривок, и Призрак лизнул его пальцы. Ощущение было такое, будто по ладони прошлись теплой и влажной наждачной бумагой.  
  
Сноу, завершив наконец свои мельтешения, поставил перед ним чашку кофе и уселся напротив.  
  
\- Вопросы есть?  
  
\- Да вроде не много. – Атлас стащил с тарелки Толлета тост, который тот только что закончил любовно намазывать мягким белым сыром. – Что с ребрами?   
  
\- Переломов нет – только трещины. В больнице мне дали вот это. – Джон вытащил из кармана джинсов небольшую баночку и поставил перед Атласом. – Это обезболивающее. Выпей таблетку или две, если станет по-настоящему хреново. Хотя, знаешь, тебе здорово повезло.  
  
\- Ну еще бы! Двое придурков, которые набрасываются на тебя, выскочив из машины, когда ты мирно идешь по своим делам – предел мечтаний любого.  
  
\- Я не это имел в виду.  
  
Атлас поморщился.  
  
\- Я знаю. Какой сегодня день?  
  
\- Пятница, десять утра. Ты провалялся без сознания какое-то время, возможно, несколько часов, а потом тебя нашли и доставили в больницу. Там ты провел всю ночь – кто бы ни были эти ребята, они здорово приложили тебя головой.  
  
Затянутый в черную с металлическими пластинами перчатку кулак, несущийся прямо ему в лицо, предстал перед внутренним взором, и Атлас снова осторожно ощупал левый глаз и скулу.   
  
Просто замечательно.   
  
\- Мне нужно домой.   
  
\- Никуда тебе не нужно, – внезапно вскинулся Толлет. – Послушай, Нэнси, лучшая моя часть...  
  
\- Лучшая твоя часть стекла у твоего отца по ноге.  
  
\- Святые ангелы-угодники. Заткнись и слушай! Лучшая моя часть, та, что в свое время подтолкнула меня к тому, чтобы стать полицейским, подсказывает мне сейчас, что произошедшее с тобой было не покушением, а посланием. Не знаю, было ли оно адресовано тебе, или, может, нам с Джоном, однако в том, что это каким-то образом связано с расследованием, нет никаких сомнений. И да, лучшая моя часть считает, что если сейчас Джон закажет тебе такси, и ты отправишься в свой клоповник в нижнем городе, чтобы зализывать там раны в тишине и спокойствии, никто не постучит к тебе в дверь посреди ночи. Однако часть эта ничтожно мала.  
  
\- Тебя избили из-за нас, – присоединился Джон, и подался вперед. – Из-за того, что мы отправили тебя разнюхивать о Русе Болтоне, не задумываясь о том, насколько это может быть опасно. Меньшее, что я могу сделать после этого – позволить тебе остаться здесь, пока расследование не закончится или не перейдет в другие руки, что, как подозревает худшая часть Эдда, должно случиться довольно скоро.  
  
Атлас дожевал тост и потянулся за своим кофе. Ребра и грудь простреливало болью при каждом неловком движении, а голова и вовсе сводила его с ума, не давая как следует сосредоточиться и разобраться в ситуации.  
  
\- Какое тебе вообще дело всего этого? – спросил он у Сноу, отдавая себе полный отчет в том, что такие дешевые провокации никогда не были ему к лицу. Однако не спросить он не мог. – До меня?  
  
Джон посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
  
\- Просто не хочу, чтобы тебе снова надрали задницу.  
  
Атлас даже зажмурился от удовольствия.  
  
\- У вас, господин офицер, на нее какие-то свои планы?   
  
Джон рассмеялся – искренне и открыто, так, что Атласу просто не удалось не присоединиться к нему, хоть смех и причинял ему боль. Эдд, в очередной раз поперхнувшись, смерил каждого из них недовольным взглядом.   
  
\- Просто замечательно, – проворчал он, когда приступ веселья закончился. – Послушай, Синди, золотце. Нам с Джоном пора в участок – результаты экспертизы должны вот-вот прийти, и, видит Бог, я хочу быть первым, в чьи руки они попадут. Думаешь, ты сможешь остаться тут сам по себе на ближайшие несколько часов?  
  
\- Если нет – ничего страшного, я останусь с тобой, –- вставил Сноу.   
  
\- Господи, конечно, смогу –- я вам что, парализованный, что ли? Всего лишь пара царапин, у меня даже не сломано ничего. Сейчас залезу в душ, а потом, если не захлебнусь там, развалюсь перед телевизором и заставлю твоего пса носить мне еду из кухни. Он дрессированный, или как?  
  
\- Атлас, я серьезно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы быть предоставленным самому себе на ближайшие несколько часов. Честное слово. А когда ты вернешься, мы поговорим, и ты расскажешь мне все, что я пропустил, пока валялся без сознания в больнице. Кстати, что это за результаты экспертизы?  
  
Сноу и Толлет переглянулись, словно решая, стоит ли посвящать его в происходящее. Атлас совсем было собрался надуться и обидеться, когда Эдд, наконец, вздохнул:  
  
\- Сегодня утром в лабораторию поступили некоторые... новые данные. Относительно похищения.   
  
\- Значит, это все-таки похищение?  
  
\- Определенно похищение, –- усмехнулся Толлет. – Не думаю, что Теон Грейджой стал бы сам себе отпиливать пальцы и присылать их папочке вместе с требованьем отказаться, наконец, от сталелитейных заводов Старков, если бы решил просто устроить себе небольшие выходные подальше «Пайка» и собственной семейки.   
  


* * *

  
  
Атлас наблюдал из окна гостиной, как Джон и Эдд уселись в машину. Не в патрульную, просто в подержанный бьюик Толлета, который не мешало бы перекрасить. Высунув руку из окна, Эдд снял с крыши мигалку, привычным жестом зашвырнул ее на заднее сидение и вырулил со стоянки, направляясь в сторону участка.  
  
Предоставленный сам себе, он решил не терять времени понапрасну. Мало чего хотелось ему так сильно, как осмотреть квартиру Джона, порыться в ящиках его рабочего стола, проверить, что за книги лежат на его прикроватной тумбочке и что за одежда висит в шкафу, однако прежде всего ему срочно требовался душ. Найти ванную в крошечной квартирке Сноу не составляло труда, а вот стянуть с себя пижамные штаны с отвратительным, голубым по белому, больничным принтом оказалось задачей не из легких. Ребра тотчас давали о себе знать, стоило ему наклониться вперед хоть немного; в конце концов, Атлас вывернулся из одежды, придавив край одной штанины дверью.   
  
Неподвижно стоя под теплыми струями, он чувствовал, как постепенно отступает головная боль, а напряжение уходит из плеч и спины. Если бы только, как следует вымыв голову, с такой же легкостью можно было избавиться и от тревожных мыслей. Атлас не привык тревожиться, не привык ощущать в себе инстинктивную настороженность, напоминающую ему застрявший поперек горла и не желающий сглатываться кусок, и мечтал о том, чтобы она утекла в сток вместе с мыльной водой. Все кончилось, осталось позади. Перчатка со стальными вставками, как и ее обладатель, как и тяжелые рабочие ботинки, раз за разом врезающиеся в живот, больше не представляли для него угрозы. Он в доме Джона, и Джон собирается позаботиться о нем, пока опасность не минует полностью.  
  
Однако несмотря на все доводы, которыми он пытался убаюкать свой инстинкт самосохранения, разум не желал ему подчиняться. Рациональная и здравая часть его сознания кричала о том, что если он хочет удостовериться, что никто больше не посмеет причинить ему вреда, то должен взять дело в свои руки – что полагаться на Сноу и Толлета, какими бы благими ни были их намеренья, означало потерять контроль над происходящим.   
  
До вчерашнего дня Атлас и мысли не мог допустить о том, что кто-то может захотеть отыграться на нем за то, что он побывал в нескольких местах и задал кое-кому несколько вопросов. Такое просто не приходило ему в голову. Однако это случилось, и произошедшее кардинально меняло правила игры. Кулак в перчатке, летящий ему в лицо, кардинально менял правила игры.   
  
Он должен сделать что-нибудь. Атлас понятия не имел, что именно, однако при мысли о том, чтобы не сделать совсем ничего, рот его сам по себе кривился в презрении.   
  
Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что его чувства и мысли, не до конца сформулированные и то и дело наскакивающие друг на друга, напоминают жажду мести, он бы рассмеялся... однако не слишком весело и не слишком уверенно.   
  
Покончив с душем, он вылез из кабинки и завернулся в огромное мохнатое полотенце, поджидавшее его рядом с раковиной. К его огромному разочарованию, полотенце пахло дешевым смягчителем для белья, которым пользуются в прачечных, а вовсе не Джоном.   
  
\- Нельзя получить сразу все, Виви, –- сказал он сам себе, и усмехнулся. Ему понравилось, как прозвучал его голос. Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, он собрался было запеть, что-нибудь грозное и, возможно, воинственное, однако ребра явно не одобряли эту идею.   
  
Зеркало над раковиной запотело, и Атлас, призвав все свое мужество, медленно оттер его краем полотенца. Синяк вокруг левого глаза переливался темно-красным, фиолетовым, а местами и черным, и стекал на скулу, где по-приятельски здоровался с широкой ссадиной, выполненной явно от души. В остальном лицо выглядело как обычно, разве что немного бледнее, чем всегда.  
  
\- Ничего ужасного, лапочка, –- сказал Атлас отражению. – Ничего особенно ужасного, можешь считать, что тебе повезло. А твой синяк мне даже нравится.  
  
Отражение улыбнулось в ответ.  
  


* * *

  
  
После душа в нем наконец проснулся голод. В мгновения ока сожрав один из сэндвичей, оставленных для него в холодильнике, он отправился бродить по квартире, на ходу дожевывая второй. Призрак бесшумно следовал за ним, цокая когтями по полу и периодически тыкаясь влажным носом в его ладонь - словно желал присмотреть за незваным гостем и убедиться, что тот не наделает глупостей.  
  
Берлога Сноу выглядела так, будто он въехал сюда неделю назад, причем до этого перебивался с хлеба на воду в каком-нибудь церковном приюте или монастыре, поощряющем ацтекские начинания. На полках стояло большое количество книг, однако среди них не было никакой художественной литературы, не говоря уж о горячо любимой Атласом научной фантастике – одна криминалистика, история, и множество,  _множество_  словарей. Легкое любопытство вызвали у него книги по психологии – он полистал одну, надеясь найти описания психических заболеваний (и иллюстрации к ним), но быстро отчаялся и вернул том на место.  
  
На стенах совсем не было картин, на кофейном столике – журналов или безделушек, на полке рядом с зеркалом не лежало даже расчески.  
  
Атласу нравилось находиться здесь – сам факт того, что он находится  _в квартире Джона_ , приятно щекотал ему нервы – однако все же это царство прямых линий и чистых поверхностей нагоняло на него тоску. Ему нестерпимо хотелось привнести в этот спокойный  _порядок_  немного собственного  _хаоса_  – набросать одежды на скучный коричневый диван, впихнуть свою любимую кофейную кружку, которую он сам себе привез из Питтсбурга, на полку рядом с унылой кружкой Сноу. И, черт возьми, разбавить все это криминальное занудство хотя бы потрепанным томиком Хайнлайна.   
  
Полностью удержаться от диверсий ему не удалось – добредя до спальни Джона, Атлас развалился на его возмутительно ровно застеленной кровати. Немного поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и успокоился лишь тогда, когда высвободился тщательно заправленный край одеяла. Собрался было заглянуть в тумбочку, стоящую у кровати – само собой, на ней обнаружился только будильник, и еще телефон – однако вдруг передумал.   
  
Он никогда не страдал ложной скромностью – или вообще скромностью,  _какой бы то ни было_  – и считал, что на свете не существует людей, не поддавшихся бы любопытству в сходной ситуации. Существовали лишь люди, которые постеснялись бы в этом признаться. Однако что-то остановило его, и Атлас опустил руку, донельзя удивленный таким внезапным приступом благородства со своей стороны.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы потянуть за колечко верхнего ящика, его пальцы легли на телефонную трубку. Подтянув к себе аппарат, Атлас некоторое время слушал несущиеся в ухо гудки, а потом уверенно начал набирать знакомый номер.   
  
\- Послушай, Свитс... – успел произнести он перед тем, как трубка взорвалась оглушающим визгом.   
  
Атлас подержал ее какое-то время на вытянутой руке. Вопли Оно, расслышать которые могли разве что летучие мыши, постепенно мутировали в поток сложно сконструированных ругательств.   
  
\- Свитс... Послу... Дай мн... Секунд... – попробовал он снова, и, успокаиваемое его голосом, Оно постепенно утихло. – Послушай, мне очень, очень жаль, окей? Прости меня, я засранец и должен был позвонить раньше. Да, еще бы, я знаю. Я бы тоже свихнулся. Послушай, Свитс, что ты сейчас делаешь? Знаешь ты, где на Линден-авеню находится аптека?  
  
Оно на другом конце провода снова запричитало, но Атлас решительно пресек провокации:  
  
\- Значит так, слушай меня внимательно, а лучше записывай. В стенном шкафу, в том, откуда я выломал ту блядскую гладильную доску, на одной из полок есть красная спортивная сумка на молнии. Достань ее, и складывай туда все, что я тебе скажу...


	5. Джон

Шагая по Линден мимо аптеки, мимо забранной на ночь решеткой винной лавки, мимо небольшого зоомагазина, в витрине которого целую вечность жил один и тот же желтый хорек с несколько надменным выражением на морде, Джон ощущал невероятное облегчение, однако тщательно это скрывал – в том числе и от себя тоже.  
  
Эдд, минуту назад высадивший его на углу, был разочарован и зол, и искренность этих эмоций бросалась в глаза. При всех своих достоинствах, Толлет не умел притворяться, совершенно не умел. Даже перед Старым Медведем, который, отстраняя их от дела, хоть и сказал, что решение это принадлежит не ему, а вышестоящим инстанциям, все равно выглядел так, словно унюхал у себя под носом кучу дерьма. Даже перед Станнисом, который, надо отдать ему должное, молча стоял в углу кабинета, напоминая скорее каменное изваяние, чем живого агента. Впрочем, какую бы кучу дерьма не унюхал Мормонт, Баратеон, похоже, различал запах куда лучше.  
  
Джон полагал, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах ему, пожалуй, следовало бы рвать и метать на пару с Эддом. В конце концов, это не первое и даже не второе дело, которое ФБР забирает у его отдела, ссылаясь на их безрезультатность, именно тогда, когда в расследовании намечается значительный прорыв. Однако, хоть угрюмое выражение лица и не покидало его на протяжении всего разговора, а потом и в машине, правда была иной. Он чувствовал себя так, словно медленно поднимался со дна океана к самой поверхности, с каждой минутой ощущая на себе все меньше смертоносного давления, все больше ласковых солнечных лучей.  
  
Это сравнение промелькнуло у него в голове, и Джон даже остановился от удивления, настолько точно оно подходило к происходящему. Хорек в витрине, рядом с которой он замер, уставился на него недоброжелательным взглядом. Джон постоял немного и отправился дальше, к собственному непритязательному, исписанному граффити подъезду.  
  
Да. Именно такое чувство вызывало у него дело Теона Грейджоя почти с самых первых минут. Джон ощущал себя купальщиком, который барахтается в океане, то ныряя поглубже, то просто плавая туда-сюда, и мнит себя Посейдоном лишь потому, что в состоянии удержаться над волнами. Но под дрыгающимися в воде ногами этого купальщика уходили вглубь мили и мили черной воды, и чудовищ, обитающих на самом дне, он не мог бы себе даже представить.   
  
 _Это дело нам не по плечу_  – вот какое чувство не оставляло его с самого начала расследования. И это было даже не предчувствие, а мрачная уверенность, которая зародилась в нем во время самой первой беседы с Вексом Пайком, и с тех пор только росла.  _Это дело там не по плечу_ , думал он, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что попробуй он поделиться этими мыслями с Эддом – тот тут же обзовет его неуверенным в себе слюнтяем. Эдд не чувствовал всей пугающей глубины океана, на поверхности которого они плавали. Не чувствовал под ногами чудовищ.   
  
Подъезд трехэтажного дома, в котором располагалась его квартира, наконец-то предстал перед глазами. Улыбнувшись, Джон задрал голову, и увидел кухонное окно и два узких, словно бойницы, окошка ванной. В ванной свет не горел, а вот на кухне – да. Горел, еще как. Джон мог видеть красивые искривленные бутылки из стекла разных цветов, стоящие на подоконнике. Он получил их от Миры и Жойена Ридов –- брата и сестры, с которыми судьба свела его полтора года назад в процессе совершенно другого расследования. Каждая из бутылок была наполнена песком какой-нибудь экзотической страны, в которой они путешествовали.   
  
Джон попытался вспомнить, приходилось ли ему когда-нибудь открывать дверь в свою квартиру, в то время как в ней горит свет, и не смог.  
  
Внезапно к его приподнятому настроению – Сноу уверенно списал его на обильный обед, отказываясь признать, что настоящей тому причиной была передача дела, да, _передача ответственности_ , передача  _непосильной ноши_  – примешалось чувство вины. Какого черта он оставил Атласа одного так надолго? Разговор со Старым Медведем, Станнис Баратеон, бумажная волокита, результаты экспертизы, которых Эдду так и не удалось заполучить, сам Эдд, злой, как тысяча бесов – все это растянуло время его предполагаемого отсутствие вдвое. Отличная работа, Сноу. Просто замечательная. Возьми на себя ответственность за человека, пострадавшего ради тебя,  _из-за_  тебя – и оставь одного на целый день. Слабого, страдающего от боли, дезориентированного в непривычной обстановке, наверняка испуганного...  
  
Джон взлетел вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. Черт возьми, да ему собаку нельзя доверить, не то, что настоящего человека.  
  
Он немного замешкался у двери в квартиру, разыскивая ключи, потом на пробу повернул ручку. Та послушно провернулась в ладони, и он вошел в прихожую... И тут же попал в альтернативную реальность, в которой его квартира была наполнена голосом Боуи («Слышишь ты меня, майор Том?»), а Атлас, о котором он секунду назад имел глупость волноваться, невозмутимо красился у большого зеркала, висящего в коридоре.  
  
Выглядел он так, словно шагнул сюда из какого-то другого измерения.  
  
Джон всегда отдавал себе отчет в том, что Атлас красив – возможно, даже слишком красив для мужчины. Еще он всегда отдавал себе отчет в том, что Атлас – проститутка, а еще – совершенно обычный человек из плоти и крови, как и любой другой. Сейчас, неподвижно замерев в полутемной прихожей, сверля глазами существо напротив, он усомнился по крайней мере в последнем из этих пунктов. Да, определенно, в последнем. Первому пункту от увиденного только добавилось очков.   
  
На парне, которого до этого Джону случалось видеть лишь в обычной, человеческой одежде (и однажды – в чем-то, подозрительно напоминающем платье, однако Сноу так активно изгонял этот эпизод из своей памяти, что и в самом деле почти о нем забыл) были такие узкие кожаные штаны, что он всерьез засомневался, а получится ли у Атласа сесть. Обут он был в высокие, до колена сапоги на шнуровке, а неким подобием верхней одежды ему служил черный свитер-сеточка, из-под которого просвечивали эластичные бинты – тоже каким-то неподвластным разуму Джона образом превратившиеся в черные.   
  
Облик дополняли волосы – больше не собранные в пучок и не заправленные за уши, а свободно разметавшиеся по плечам – и подведенные черным глаза. И даже синяк, окольцовывающий его левый глаз, казался теперь частью образа, загадочной тенью, легшей на его бледное лицо.  
  
\- Тебе поня... – голос подло подвел его, внезапно сорвавшись, словно у подростка, и Джон откашлялся. – Тебе вообще понятен смысл словосочетания «постельный режим»?  
  
\- Лучше, чем ты себе можешь представить. – Отражение Атласа в зеркале показало ему язык.  
  
\- Тогда какого дья... Стоп. Что это у тебя во рту?  
  
Оторвавшись, наконец, от зеркала, Атлас спрятал карандаш для глаз в отворот сапога и снова высунул язык, демонстрируя ему сережку. Провел металлической штангой по верхней губе и на мгновение зажал между зубами.   
  
\- Нравится? – спросил он, многозначительно поведя бровями. Движения похабней Джон в жизни своей не видел.   
  
Он почувствовал, как помимо приятного чувства облегчения, сердце его наполняется настоящей, искренней теплотой и чем-то, напоминающим наслаждение. _Наслаждение происходящим._  Такое, какое можно испытать, проснувшись слишком рано в выходной день и осознав, что тебе никуда не нужно спешить. Что можно валяться в постели, сколько заблагорассудится, хоть до второго пришествия. Что впереди у тебя целая субъективная вечность.  
  
На лице его помимо воли появилась улыбка.  
  
\- Могу я задать тебе один вопрос?  
  
\- Сотня, если на всю ночь, –- тут же подбоченился Атлас. – А не на всю ночь я с тобой не согласен.  
  
\- Я серьезно.  
  
\- Серьезно? Если серьезно, то денег не нужно, просто сделаешь мне утром блинчики с черничным вареньем. И не смей называть меня чужим именем, потому что если это произойдет, я клянусь тебе, Сноу, клянусь тебе всем, что дорого мне в этом мире...  
  
Джон рассмеялся, и его временный паралич наконец осыпался с него, словно снег с ели. Атлас улыбнулся ему. Выглядел он крайне довольным собой.  
  
\- Спрашивай, что хотел, Джон Сноу.  
  
\- Ты всегда такой?  
  
\- Почти всегда.  
  
\- А... Какой ты, когда не такой?  
  
Атлас пожал плечами:  
  
-  _Всякий_. Послушай, не снимай обуви. Если ты голоден, Оно заказало такую здоровенную пиццу, что Тоторо мог бы использовать ее вместо зонта. Поешь, если хочешь, а потом мы отправимся проводить следственный эксперимент.   
  
Положив ладонь на широкий лоб Призрака, как всегда безмолвно материализовавшегося рядом с ним, Джон ощутил, как теплый язык прошелся по пальцам. Он почесал пса за ухом – сильно, как тому нравилось.  
  
\- Какой еще следственный эксперимент, тебе последнего мало? Может, объяснишь мне, куда ты собираешься и какого черта думаешь, что я позволю тебе шататься по городу в таком состоянии?  
  
\- Состояние у меня отличное, к твоему сведенью. Оно приволокло мне целую бездну обезболивающих – настоящих обезболивающих, а не тех детских конфеток, которые оставил мне ты. Так что ребер я почти совсем не чувствую. Кончиков пальцев, правда, тоже, но это мелочи. Я уже гулял с твоим псом, и, представь себе, остался жив! Шлялись по улицам полчаса, если не дольше. Глупое животное останавливалось рядом с каждым газетным киоском.  
  
\- Призрак никогда не интересуется газетными киосками.  
  
\- А я и не про него говорю. В общем, я отправляюсь в «Трезубец», нравится тебе это или нет. А ты можешь либо пойти со мной, либо остаться здесь и копаться в своих бумажках. Кстати о бумажках – что там с результатами экспертизы?  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
\- Послушай, я понимаю, что после того, что с тобой произошло, ты лично заинтересован в том, чтобы дело поскорее закончилось. Чтобы Грейджой наконец нашелся, а Русе – видит Бог, больше я не сомневаюсь в том, что за всем этим стоит именно Болтон, хотя все это ему ни капли не подходит – попал за решетку. Но теперь им будет заниматься ФБР... И я уверен, что тебе больше не грозит опасность.  
  
\- Вы с Толлетом больше не ведете дело? – быстро спросил Атлас.  
  
\- Нет. Теперь всей этой бурдой с отрезанными пальцами занимается Станнис Баратеон – тот, что несколько лет назад раскрыл дело об убийстве Неда и Робба Старков. Может быть, ты слышал о нем – тогда об этом трещал весь город.   
  
Атлас смерил его внимательным взглядом. От напускного нахальства, всего минуту назад отчетливо читаемого на его лице, не осталось и следа.   
  
\- В таком случае, тебе тем более не помешает выпить. –- Он запустил пятерню в свои роскошные волосы, зачесывая их назад. – Сегодня пятница, Джон, а я не просидел дома ни одной пятницы с тех пор, как научился ходить на каблуках и не выглядеть при этом, как Харрис Милстед. Так что, ради Бога, сделай что-нибудь с этой мерзкой полицейской рубашкой, и пойдем.  
  


* * *

  
  
Им не удалось отыскать стоянку на Риверс-роуд, в одной из многочисленных подворотен которой располагался «Трезубец», однако параллельная ей улица оказалась совсем пустой, и Джон без труда втиснул свой землистого цвета додж между парой мотоциклов, бок о бок пристегнутыми к одному и тому же фонарному столбу, и чьим-то новеньким джипом-краслером. Захлопнув за собой дверцу, Атлас повертел головой по сторонам, а потом кивнул на проход между домами, и нырнул в него прежде, чем Джон успел возразить ему. Переулок и в самом деле вывел их прямиком к обитым железом дверям паба, из-за которых доносилась музыка и голоса, и Сноу в который раз мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Что с того, что он несколько лет подряд патрулировал эти улицы, вернувшись в родной город из Портленда и получив работу в местном департаменте. Атлас, выросший среди этих подворотен, наверняка знал каждый здешний закоулок лучше, чем Джон – собственную пятерню.   
  
\- Векс стоял здесь, –- сказал он, поддевая носком ботинка пустую пачку из-под сигарет, что валялась недалеко от входа, когда они наконец оказались на месте. – Говорит, что смотрел на дорогу, правда, совсем недолго. Теон вышел вслед за ним...  
  
\- И копался в карманах – да-да, я помню. – Атлас встал на то место, где, предположительно, остановился Теон прямо перед тем, как исчезнуть.   
  
Джон уже был здесь, и не раз. Внимательно осматривал это место, вместе с группой специалистов обнюхал каждый камень, каждую нишу в выщербленной стене «Трезубца» в поисках улик. Узкий проход между зданиями вел к небольшому проулку, который несколько раз петлял и разветвлялся, перед тем как закончиться у самой набережной. В нем было, где затаиться, зажав своей жертве рот или вовсе оглушив ее. Несколько дней назад,  _до пальцев_ , этот вариант казался ему правдоподобным, хоть и трудновыполнимым. С какой бы прытью ни утаскивал похититель – или  _похитители_  – по этому проходу Грейджоя, Векс должен был заметить их, если и в самом деле сразу бросился следом.  
  
Глядя, как за спиной Атласа, увлеченно обследующего заросли можжевельника, зияет темная дыра переулка, Джону стало не по себе. Непроглядная чернота засасывала, манила, и на мгновение ему показалось, что из нее вот-вот высунется рука и вцепится Атласу в волосы, чтобы утащить и его тоже, вырезать из пространства и поглотить без остатка, как поглотила Теона.   
  
\- Пошли внутрь, –- сказал он, поспешно шагая вперед и становясь так, чтобы оказаться между ним и проулком. – Я думал, мы пришли сюда затем, чтобы выпить, а не чтобы ты поиграл в детектива.   
  
\- Если б я сказал, что хочу поиграть в детектива, ты бы меня из дому не выпустил.  
  
\- Чертовски верно!  
  
\- Брось, Сноу. – Атлас снова попытался шмыгнуть в темноту, и Джону едва удалось схватить его за плечо, удерживая. – В чем дело? Мы всего лишь посмотрим, что это за дырища и куда ведет. Есть у тебя фонарик? Может, тут в стене какой-нибудь рычаг или потайной ход!  
  
\- Нет тут никаких потайных ходов, черт возьми! Я был тут раньше, при свете дня, и здесь не осталось ни одного камешка, который бы мы не обследовали. А теперь объясни мне, какого дьявола тебя это заботит? Дело закрыто – по крайней мере, для меня.  
  
Атлас насупился и сбросил его руку.  
  
\- Господи, нервы у тебя ни к черту, а? Ладно, как скажешь. Идем.  
  
Потянув на себя тяжелую дверь, он вошел внутрь, и Джон вошел следом за ним.   
  
Народу в «Трезубце» было – хоть отбавляй. Следуя за Атласом, который уверенно лавировал между столиками, направляясь к барной стойке, Сноу скользил взглядом вокруг, привычно собирая из отдельных мелочей единую картину.  
  
На глаза ему тотчас попалось по меньшей мере два ирокеза. Эти гребни – бирюзовый и фиолетовый – возвышались над толпой, словно акульи плавники над поверхностью моря. Стайка веселых девиц за прямоугольным столиком, сооруженном из двух поменьше, шушукалась о чем-то над разноцветными коктейлями в изящных бокалах, то и дело добавляя в окружающий гам взрывы хохота. По соседству с ними дородная лесбиянка с азартом втолковывала что-то сидящим напротив мужчинам, один из которых ел креветки, обмакивая их сначала в пиво. В углу парень в шарфе печатал что-то на стареньком Ундервуде.   
  
Стены в «Трезубце» были увешаны мореходными картами, водными пейзажами, рисунками кораблей, кракенов и зубастых ундин. Над барной стойкой, чуть выше длинных полок, ломящихся от бутылок с напитками самого разного сорта, на стене висел здоровенный деревянный штурвал, а над дверью, ведущей к туалетам – большой якорь, очень похожий на настоящий. Джон понадеялся, что он не свалится однажды кому-нибудь на голову.  
  
Как и рассказывал Векс, небольшую сцену, а вернее просто дощатый помост в дальнем конце помещения, занимал джаз-банд. Солист, черный и полный воодушевления, увлеченно страдал о том, что когда он жил на ферме и собирал хлопок, его крошка была ласковой и страстно его любила, а теперь, когда он привез ее в Чикаго, и смотреть на него не желает. Разница между джазом и блюзом была Джону непонятна, хоть Эдд и прожужжал ему все уши, разглагольствуя о «богатейской показухе» и «искренними, душевными страданиями». На его вкус, и то и другое было ничем иным, как откровенным нытьем – за исключением, разве что, Мадди Уотерса – этого толстяка он уважал за то, что его уважали Роллинг Стоунс.   
  
Закончив глазеть по сторонам и постаравшись отодвинуть на задний план ощущение, что если кто и вырядился не ко двору, то это скорее он, нежели его хлыщеватый спутник, Джон обнаружил, что Атлас уже успел добраться до бара и теперь обнимался там с какой-то бритой наголо девушкой в юбке из латекса. Увидев его синяк и ссадины, она принялась было причитать, но барменша, полногрудая красотка с копной ярко-рыжих волос и самым глубоким декольте из всех, что Джону приходилось видеть, сунула ей в руки поднос с напитками и погнала обслуживать посетителей. Потом она сама протянула ему руку, и Атлас с готовностью поднырнул под стойку, чтобы как следует обнять ее и чмокнуть в ярко-красные губы.  
  
\- Ты совсем запропастился, солнышко, –- сказала она, когда они с Атласом устроились на высоких стульях за стойкой. – Какими судьбами тебя сюда занесло? Хочешь выпить?  
  
\- Еще бы! – Атлас хлопнул ладонями о столешницу. – Дай мне текилы с лимоном и солью, а потом то же самое, только без соли. А Джону... Джон, что ты будешь пить?  
  
Окинув взглядом ряды начищенных кранов, Джон заказал себе Будвайзер. Роуз улыбнулась ему, поставив на стол пинту прохладного пива под плотной белой шапкой пены.  
  
Слушая вполуха треп Атласа и барменши, он снова обвел взглядом помещение, то и дело ловя на себе взгляды, полные любопытства. Пожалуй, в своих старых джинсах и ничем не примечательной рубашке с закатанными рукавами он и в самом деле являлся здесь белой вороной. Джон усмехнулся – выходя из дома с Атласом, вырядившемся, словно Хэллоуин в этом году наступил на две недели раньше, он и представить себе не мог, что из них двоих именно он станет привлекать к себе внимание. Что люди, поглядывающие на него, будут недоумевать, почему Атлас выбрал в спутники его, а не почему он выбрал в спутники такого, как Атлас.  
  
Вдруг в бок ему ткнулся острый локоть.  
  
\- Ну так что там с этим Станнисом, или как его там? – спросил Атлас, и опрокинул в себя рюмку текилы. Роуз пододвинула к нему небольшую тарелочку с консервированными оливками и упорхнула на другой конец бара, где кто-то, кажется, собирался набить кому-то морду по не вполне понятным Джону причинам. – Ты говоришь, это тот хмурый тип, что расследовал убийство Старков?  
  
\- Именно он. Так ты, значит, слышал об этом раньше?  
  
Атлас усмехнулся.  
  
\- Тебе, Джон Сноу, пора завязывать думать, будто я только и умею, что расчесываться. Грамоте я тоже обучен, и прочесть газету вполне в состоянии.  
  
\- Само собой. Извини, я не это имел в виду. Просто не знал, что тебе интересно.  
  
\- Об этом деле говорил весь город – странно было бы, если бы я ничего о нем не слышал. После смерти Старков их заводы перешли во владения Грейджоев, так?   
  
\- Вроде того. Брандон Старк, второй после Робба сын Неда, продал два из них Бейлону, а третий, тот, что находился неподалеку от Огасты, прекратил свое существование. Теперь там торговый центр с огромной подземной стоянкой. Само собой, Бран продал заводы не сам – ему в то время было всего восемь или девять, так что всем занимался Бен, его дядя. Он спустил их по цене, ниже которой и придумать сложно, однако этого вполне хватило на то, чтобы обеспечить приличное существование оставшимся Старкам, и их возможным потомкам.   
  
Атлас подтянул к себе его пиво и сделал глоток. Потом в задумчивости расковырял одну из оливок, вынул косточку, а остальное отправил в рот.  
  
\- А какое отношение к заводам имеет Русе? Почему, когда пропал Теон, вы первым делом подумали именно о нем? У такой богатой семьи, как Грейджои, и врагов наверняка выше крыши.  
  
\- Возможно, но Болтон – главный из них. На самом деле, когда сталелитейные заводы еще принадлежали Старку и его сыну, Грейджои и Болтоны находились в хороших отношениях... или, по крайней мере, делали вид, что это так. После того, как отец Теона заполучил два из них, Русе просто взбесился. Всем было известно, что он давным-давно хочет заграбастать их себе, и Грейджою в том числе.  
  
\- Можно подумать, ему не хватает своих денег! Да ему же принадлежит полгорода, а может, и еще больше! Зачем ему два вшивых заводика?  
  
Джон пожал плечами:  
  
\- Этого я не знаю, и никто не знает. Станнис считал, что нужны ему не столько сами заводы, сколько земля, на которой они располагаются. Настоящая причина известна только Болтону. В любом случае, он вцепился в Грейджоя так, как никогда не посмел бы вцепиться в Старка... грозил ему, что пойдет ради своей цели на все, что угодно.  
  
Атлас сгрыз еще одну оливку – на столешнице рядом с его пустым стаканом осталась лежать зеленая обглоданная косточка.  
  
\- На вашем месте я бы просто припер этого умника к стенке и немного постучал об нее затылком – глядишь, и признается в том, что умыкнул Теона.  
  
\- Никакого «на вашем», –- возразил Джон. – Я с этим делом покончил, а, значит, и ты тоже. Пусть ФБР копает под Болтона, или пытается вычислить что-нибудь с помощью письма – так или иначе, нас это уже не касается, так что прекрати допытываться, забудь обо всей этой истории и отдай, ради бога, обратно мое пиво.  
  
Отобрав у Атласа свою пинту, которую тот постоянно пытался похитить, он сделал знак второй барменше, чтобы та повторила его заказ, и только было собрался сделать добрый глоток, как Атлас вдруг на мгновение прильнул к нему и потерся носом о его плечо.  
  
\- Спасибо, что забрал меня из больницы, –- сказал он, улыбаясь. Глаза его, глубокие и слегка раскосые, в приглушенном освещении «Трезубца» казались еще выразительней, чем обычно, и Джон снова поймал себя на мысли, что Атлас, должно быть, шагнул в его жизнь из какого-то сюрреалистичного сна, или свалился с другой планеты. – И что не позволил отправиться домой, пока все это не закончится.   
  
\- Не за что, –- пожал плечами Джон. – Тем более, что ты погулял с Призраком.  
  
\- Он мне понравился!  
  
\- Похоже, ты ему тоже.  
  
\- Дураку понятно. Даже бессловесная скотина сразу оценила меня по достоинству – не то, что ты, Сноу.  
  
\- Заткнись, а не то я отберу у тебя твой черный карандаш. Видел я, куда ты его прячешь.  
  
\- Думаешь, тебе это удастся, мистер полицейский? Собираешься использовать наручники?  
  
\- Придется, если ты будешь сопротивляться.  
  
\- Тогда я точно буду сопротивляться! Да я...   
  
Слова Атласа потонули в особенно громком саксофонном соло, донесшимся от сцены, и он поморщился.   
  
\- Слушай, ненавижу джаз. Забыл, что по пятницам здесь выступают эти придурки. «О, моя жена бросила меня, сбежала со всеми моими деньгами! Теперь я буду страдать, пока не сдохну!» Тьфу, дерьмо.  
  
Джон усмехнулся:  
  
\- Эдд бы с тобой согласился. И Теон Грейджой, кстати, тоже. Надеюсь, Станнис все же найдет его, и ему еще случится посидеть здесь и покидаться в этих ребят оливками.  
  
\- О чем это ты?  
  
\- Да ни о чем. Просто, по словам Векса, Грейджоя тоже доставал этот парень с флейтой.  
  
\- С саксофоном, Сноу.  
  
\- Как скажешь. Хочешь уйти отсюда? Мы могли бы заехать за Эддом и отправиться...  
  
\- Он говорил об этом парне с прыщами? С длинными патлами? Который выглядит так, будто ест на завтрак маленьких девочек?  
  
\- Господи, да не знаю я, о ком он говорил. Наверное, раз это именно он там так заходится. Какая разница?  
  
\- Да никакой. – Атлас снова занялся своей текилой, оливками и пивом, которое заказал ему Джон, однако взгляд его все чаще возвращался на сцену. После последней – довольно бездарной – имитации Скипа Джеймса, группа наконец откланялась, музыканты принялись сновать по сцене, распутывая провода и убирая инструменты. Джон заметил, как Атлас вертит головой, рассматривая происходящее.  
  
\- Слушай, завязывай, говорю тебе. – Он осторожно потянул Атласа за рукав, желая привлечь его внимание. – Мы вроде договорились, что ты больше не будешь играть в детектива.  
  
\- Я и не играю, –- ответил тот. – Просто хочу поблагодарить парней за выступление. Видишь, все идут? Я тоже схожу. Побудь тут, ладно? Я сейчас вернусь.  
  
С этими словами Атлас соскользнул со стула. Джон какое-то время наблюдал, как он идет к сцене вместе с другими, скорее обтекая, чем обходя столики, как загребает длинные волосы пятерней, убирая их от лица. Потом со вздохом отвернулся.  
  
\- Надеюсь, синяк у него на лице – не твоих рук дело, красавчик? – грозно спросила его Роуз. – Потому что если так, домой тебе придется добираться на руках – ноги я тебе переломаю, будь уверен.  
  
\- Ты что – нет, конечно! – оскорбился Джон. – Если бы я знал, кто это сделал, то оторвал бы ему голову и повесил рядом с твоим штурвалом.   
  
Роуз посмотрела вверх, словно прикидывая, достаточно ли на стене для этого места.  
  
\- Хорошо, красавчик. Очень хорошо.   
  
Она снова занялась работой –- принялась протирать стаканы и зубоскалить с клиентами, словно это и в самом деле единственное, чем занят на протяжении всего пятничного вечера любой уважающий себя бармен. Джон уже было собрался задать ей какой-нибудь вопрос, как вдруг почувствовал возню за стойкой рядом с собой.  
  
Атлас вернулся – такой бледный, каким Джон никогда не видел ни его, ни какого-либо другого человека. Пододвинув свой стул поближе к Джону, он уселся на него, быстро опрокинул в себя вторую текилу и впился зубами в ломтик лимона, зажмурив глаза.  
  
\- Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Джон тихо.  
  
Атлас медленно кивнул, глядя прямо перед собой. На неестественно бледном лице огромный синяк стал еще более заметен. Не то, чтобы раньше его можно было пропустить, однако теперь он прямо-таки напоминал карикатуру, или большую, тщательно разукрашенную наклейку, вроде тех, что дети лепят себе на лоб на Хэллоуин, наряжаясь мертвецами или зомби.  
  
\- Говори же, что произошло. Тебе больно?  
  
\- Нет. – Атлас поморщился. Выглядел он как мальчик, который кричал «Волк! Волк!», а потом внезапно увидел, как волк медленно выходит из-за деревьев. – Я в порядке. Это тот...  
  
Он указал взглядом на длинноволосого парня из джаз-банда, который как раз проходил мимо, о чем-то разговаривая с чернокожим солистом. Кейс от саксофона он придерживал на плече.   
  
\- Рамси? Что насчет него?  
  
Атлас бросил на него изумленный взгляд.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, как его зовут?  
  
\- Только имя. Понятия не имею, откуда – может, прочитал на афише у входа.  
  
\- А фамилия его тебе известна?  
  
\- Нет, откуда бы. Я тут вообще впервые, если не считать того раза, когда здесь возились эксперты. А что, это имеет какое-то...  
  
Медленно, словно все его тело вдруг одеревенело, Атлас склонился к уху Джона и едва различимым шепотом назвал ему фамилию.


	6. Эдд

Ему никогда не нравилась эта улица, вот что.

Эдд усмехнулся и повернул ключ зажигания, глуша мотор бьюика. Его мрачные пророчества и неистребимый пессимизм давно стали притчей во языцех – по крайней мере, во всем, что касалось работы. Эдд-мне-кажется-это-плохо-кончится-Толлет. Эдд-дерьмовая-идея-ребятки. Эдд-ничего-не-получится. Все копы, с которыми ему доводилось работать, из штанов выпрыгивали, стараясь переплюнуть друг друга в красноречии, придумать ему прозвище позабористее. Многие считали, что ему это не по вкусу, однако на самом деле Эдд ничего не имел против. Если ты служишь в полицейском участке Вестера, полном самых разных представителей рода человеческого, страдать излишней обидчивостью тебе уж точно не стоит. Обидчивые у них надолго не задерживались. 

Однако с Данжен-роуд все было иначе. Данжен-роуд не нравилась не только Эдду – она не нравилась никому. И дело было не в весенних половодьях, когда вздувшийся Зубец, напитанный вливающимися в него ручьями и потоками талого снега с гор, выходил из берегов и грозил затопить обе стороны улицы. По крайней мере, не только в них. В наводнениях было мало приятного, это так, однако было в этой улице что-то еще – что-то, что ему никак не удавалось выразить словами.

Однажды, будучи еще зеленым констеблем, Эдд прочел в каком-то дешевом романчике в бумажной обложке об одном городке на юге Техаса, где был зарегистрирован небывало низкий уровень насилия. Город тот ничем не отличался от сотен других американских городов, кроме одного – его жители почти никогда не ссорились, а если и ссорились, то дело никогда не доходило до настоящей драки, и тем более до убийства. За год в тех райских кущах случилось всего три ограбления (два из них, как выяснилось впоследствии – подставные, устроенные с целью обогатиться за счет страховки). Необычный феномен привлек внимание властей, и спустя некоторое время экспертам удалось выяснить, что разгадка крылась... в воде. Подземные источники, поившие жителей города, содержали в себе минералы, действие которых напоминало действие транквилизаторов. Эдд понятия не имел, была ли эта история выдумкой, или же такой город существовал на самом деле, однако прочитанное накрепко засело у него в голове. И с тех пор он не раз ловил себя на мысли, а не мог ли на Данжен-роуд проявиться обратный эффект. 

В конце концов, дело ведь было даже не в той старушке, миссис Даррен. Бесси или как ее там. Господи, она годилась Эдду в прабабки, да и умерла – лучше и не придумаешь. Просто легла в постель и уснула, как делала каждый вечер на протяжении примерно тысячи лет. Возможно, выпила перед сном теплого молока с медом и прочла несколько страниц из какой-нибудь интересной книги. Возможно, ощутила, как ее жирный котяра улегся ей на ноги и принялся вылизывать себе яйца. Идиллия. Эдд надеялся, что когда придет его время, он умрет именно так, как умерла Бесси (Бетти?) Даррен – просто уснет после долгого дня, а наутро не проснется. Перестанет дышать. Тихо и мирно, спокойнее некуда.   
Правда, он также надеялся, что кто-нибудь все же обнаружит его остывший труп. На следующее утро или через день... в крайнем случае – через два.  
Миссис Даррен обнаружили через две недели, и то лишь потому, что соседи больше не могли игнорировать ужасный смрад, просачивающийся сквозь закрытые окна ее спальни на втором этаже. Кто-то вызвал полицию, и, видит бог, Эдд отдал бы что угодно, чтобы картина, представшая перед ним в тот момент, когда Гренну наконец удалось высадить дверь, хоть немного поблекла со временем. Однако по какой-то причине Провидение не проявило к нему такой благосклонности, и он отчетливо помнил почерневшее, облепленное мухами, раздувшееся лицо старушки даже сейчас, почти двадцать лет спустя. А запах он помнил и того лучше. 

Да, дело было не в Бесси. И не в женщине, имени которой он не мог вспомнить, которая в пылу ссоры заколола своего мужа напильником, а после закопала на заднем дворе, между грядками с фасолью и зеленым горошком. Подругам она рассказала – заливаясь при этом слезами – что подлец оставил ее, смотался в Огасту с девчонкой, с которой познакомился на автомойке. Наверное, то же самое рассказала бы и полиции, если б одна из этих самых подруг, направляясь к кустам жимолости, располагавшимся в самом конце палисадника, не споткнулась о торчащие из-под земли пальцы. 

Нет. Дело было в каком-то подсознательном чувстве безнадежности, которое охватывало любого, кто волей обстоятельств оказывался на этой улице. Эдд не знал причины, не знал первоисточника этого неприятного ощущения... однако оно существовало, было реальным. Реальным, еще как. 

Он оставил машину под фонарем в том месте, где Данжен-роуд встречалась с шоссе, и направился к дому номер 17.

Практически все дома в этой части улицы были заброшены. Еще одна причина, по которой прогулка по Данжен-роуд являлась сомнительным удовольствием. Эдд быстро обогнул деревянный заборчик - некогда выкрашенный белой краской, а теперь пепельно-серый из-за дождей и грязи - и спустился к реке.

"Иди по берегу, а не по проезжей части, Эдд", - сказал ему Сноу по телефону, и Эдд совсем было собрался заорать на него, что яйца, черт возьми, курицу не учат, и он прекрасно знает, как добраться до места незамеченным, знает лучше, чем Джон может себе представить, так что почему бы ему не попридержать свой наглый язычище... но следующая фраза заставила его смолчать. "Возьми пистолет", - сказал Джон перед тем, как отключиться. 

"Возьми пистолет", Господи Иисусе. Джону, как и любому другому хорошо знакомому с Толлетом человеку, было прекрасно известно, что тот никогда не выходит из дома без оружия. Ровным счетом никогда. Даже отправляясь за сигаретами к круглосуточному ларьку, располагающемуся всего лишь через дорогу, Эдд надевал перевязь, обхватывающую плечи, и пристегивал к ней кобуру. Он ни за что не вышел бы за дверь без пушки, как не вышел бы без штанов, и если Джон настолько взволнован, что забыл об этом жизнеосновывающем факте, значит, что-то и в самом деле неладно.

Он быстро шагал по узкой тропинке, почти полностью заросшей сорняками, которая вилась между берегом и задними дворами домов, в которых давным-давно никто не жил. Стемнело несколько часов назад, и высокие камыши, покачивающиеся на мелководье, напоминали ему длинные членистые пальцы какой-нибудь болотной нечисти.

Дом номер 17 по Данжен-роуд находился почти в самой середине улицы. От забора, некогда окольцовывающего большой двор, посреди которого высился могучий вяз со свисающими с одной из веток качелями, почти ничего не осталось. То тут, то там в темноте чернели покосившиеся столбы, однако штакетника не было и в помине. Осторожно поднявшись по то и дело осыпающемуся под ногами склону, Эдд заглянул за край дома.

Джон и Атлас сидели на земле рядом с вязом, надежно укрытые от любопытных глаз зарослями шиповника и митчеллы. Сноу курил – кончик сигареты плавал в воздухе, словно особенно яркий светлячок. Увидев это, Эдд отказался от своего изначального плана – подкрасться и напугать напарника так, чтобы тот еще неделю заикался. Вместо этого он постучал по облезлым перилам веранды.

Оба тут же подпрыгнули, словно испуганные коты. Джон резко развернулся, привычным движением хватаясь за бок, однако кобуры там не оказалось. Атлас, наоборот, вжался в митчеллу, словно ожидал, что та проглотит его и защитит от любой возможной опасности.

\- Всего лишь я, - Эдд усмехнулся и поднял руки.

\- Пригнись и лезь сюда.

Он послушался. Согнувшись в три погибели, быстро перебрался от дома к вязу и присел на корточки рядом со Сноу.

\- Пижамная вечеринка? А почему тогда Эшли выглядит, будто пробуется в каст «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора»?

\- Из меня бы получился зашибенный Фрэнк. Или Рокки.

\- Или Коломбия.

\- Заткнитесь оба, пока я кого-нибудь из вас не придушил! – зашипел Джон. Атлас хихикнул, но смешок показался Эдду слишком уж нервным. – Пистолет у тебя с собой?

\- Ясное дело. Можешь, объяснишь все как следует?

Джон кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону дома напротив.

\- Я уже сказал тебе по телефону. Мне кажется, Теон Грейджой – там.

Осторожно раздвинув ветки шиповника, Эдд придирчиво осмотрел усадьбу по другую сторону дороги. В темноте было трудно что-либо как следует разглядеть, но ему удалось различить заросшую высокой травой лужайку перед крыльцом, выкрашенную светлой краской входную дверь и черные провалы окон. В некоторых рамах торчали осколки разбитых стекол, некоторые и вовсе были забиты досками или фанерой. Любые признаки жизни отсутствовали.

\- Вы шли за ним до этого дома?

\- Да. После того, как он закончил играть в «Трезубце», Рамси ошивался там еще целый час или полтора. Разговаривал с разными людьми... А потом взял такси до перекрестка – Джон кивнул в ту сторону, откуда пришел Эдд – и залез сюда.

\- Хочешь сказать, он до сих пор там? 

\- Вышел примерно двадцать минут назад. Один, как и вошел. 

Эдд потер шею ладонью. Ситуация нравилась ему все меньше и меньше. Он был зол, когда Мормонт передал дело Станнису, это правда... Видел, что у Джона гора свалилась с плеч, но сам такого облегчения не испытывал. Ему хотелось добраться до похитителя, хотелось добраться до психопата, считающего, что ему можно хватать и уволакивать черти куда людей, решивших спокойно выпить пива после работы. А потом отрезать им пальцы, Господи. Нет, не отрезать – отпиливать, если верить Гилли из лаборатории. Небольшой пилой, чем-то вроде лобзика, который найдется в любом ящике с инструментами. В его ящике - Эдд хранил его под раковиной в кухне - такая штука тоже имелась. Вернувшись домой из участка, он, сам не понимая, зачем, вытащил ящик из-под стока и долгое время рассматривал его содержимое. «Кость такой штукой перепилить – раз плюнуть», - сказала Гилли. - «Нечто подобное использовали на протяжении многих лет, когда пациенту требовалась ампутация. Только я сомневаюсь, что в этом случае присутствовало что-нибудь, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее наркоз, если ты понимаешь, о чем я». 

Эдд понимал, о чем она. Прекрасно понимал, и жаждал вырвать кишки тому подонку, который творит такое с людьми. Однако сейчас, сидя на земле рядом с Джоном и пристально вглядываясь в дом напротив, он чувствовал, как по позвоночнику медленно расползается холод, а внутренности превращаются в желе.

Ему никогда не нравилась эта улица, вот что.

\- Не может он просто оказаться его однофамильцем? – спросил он Сноу, состроив жалобную рожу. – Нет у Русе Болтона никаких детей, это всем известно. Был сын, но погиб во Вьетнаме лет шесть назад, а кроме него никого – ни приемных, ни таких, ни сяких... Как насчет однофамильца, обожающего ночные прогулки? Может, он в этом заброшенном доме занимается медитацией. Тихо и спокойно, ни души вокруг. Разве что крысы, но крысы...

\- Видел бы ты его глазищи, - вставил Атлас. В окружающей темноте лицо его казалось особенно бледным, прямо таки белое пятно, плавающее в воздухе. – Отпали бы у тебя всякие сомнения. 

\- Говоришь, это тот парень, о котором упоминал Векс? – Эдд снова повернулся к Джону. – Тот самый?

Сноу мрачно кивнул.

\- Никаких сомнений. Слишком много в этой истории совпадений, тебе не кажется? Понятия не имею, как Русе умудрился прятать его столько лет и откуда он вообще взялся, этот придурок с саксофоном... Наверное, если как следует покопаться в архивах, что-нибудь всплывет – не может не всплыть. Он в одном я уверен, Эдд. Теон Грейджой – там. Скорее всего, уже мертвый, но...

\- Значит, нам нужно сообщить об этом Станнису. Есть у кого-нибудь телефон? Ах да, у меня ведь есть телефон. Сейчас я позвоню этому зануде, который вечно смотрит на окружающих так, словно они – грязь на его дорогущем ботинке. Серьезно, кто-нибудь обращал на это внимание? Джон? Бриттани? Держу пари, он попытается сделать так, чтобы вся слава досталась ему, но уж я этого не допущу – нет, сэр! Дай-ка поглядеть...

Внезапно на его руку, уже сжимающую телефон, опустилась ладонь. Эдд поднял глаза и наткнулся на решительный взгляд Сноу.

\- Нет у нас времени дожидаться Станниса.

Эдд почувствовал, как желе, в которое превратился его желудок, заходило ходуном, словно кто-то ткнул в него пальцем. Перед внутренним взором снова промелькнуло лицо миссис Даррен... или то, что осталось от этого лица, когда старушку обнаружила полиция. 

«Не собирается же он...»

\- Не собираешься же ты лезть туда самостоятельно? – вспылил он, забыв о необходимости шептать. – Какого черта, Сноу? Думаешь, ты та баба из «Молчания Ягнят»? Почем тебе знать, что Рамси не оставил в доме парочку приятелей, как раз ради такого случая? Почем тебе знать, что он не вернется сюда снова сразу после того, как ты залезешь в дом? Послушай, идеи хуже я в жизни своей не слыхал. Нам нужно связаться со Станнисом, вызвать подмогу...

\- Оставайся здесь, если хочешь, - ответил Джон. – Я отправляюсь внутрь. Не знаю, жив ли еще Грейджой, но если да, я не собираюсь ждать, пока Рамси Болтон или один из его приятелей перережет ему горло, услышав, как к дому приближаются сирены. Этот психопат отпилил ему пальцы, Эдд. Думаю, каждая минута на счету. 

Если у Эдда и были какие-то возражения – а они были, ведь если как следует задуматься, возражения сами по себе так и полезут на поверхность, не важно, о чем идет речь – он растерял их, видя, как Сноу поднимается на ноги. Собственное тело отреагировало рефлекторно, забыв посовещаться с мозгом: Толлет тут же поднялся следом и встал рядом с ним. Пистолет – старый добрый глок, небольшой, но верный – тут же каким-то непостижимым образом оказался в ладони. 

Приняв решение, он разом почувствовал себя увереннее. 

Атлас вскочил на ноги, отстав от него на какую-то секунду, и мертвой хваткой вцепился Джону в рукав.

\- Я иду с тобой. – Решительности в его голосе можно было позавидовать. 

\- Нет, - осадил его Сноу. – Ты останешься здесь, и вызовешь полицию, если мы не вернемся через пятнадцать – нет, десять минут. 

\- Черта с два. Я иду с тобой.

\- Атлас, послушай меня. Нужно, чтобы кто-то наблюдал за домом. Чтобы кто-то предупредил нас с Эддом, если Рамси вдруг надумает вернуться, понимаешь? Ты останешься здесь, и будешь глядеть в оба...

\- Я иду с тобой, - уперся Атлас, словно разом позабыл все остальные слова. – Я иду с тобой. 

Раздосадовано вздохнув, Джон схватил его за плечо и подтолкнул к веранде. Встал перед ним, так, что Эдду была видна только его спина, и зашептал что-то на ухо низким и уверенным голосом. Слов Толлету разобрать не удалось, однако он увидел, как Атлас закивал, словно китайский болванчик. Выглядел он совершенно несчастным. 

Вложив в его ладонь свой телефон, Джон осторожно сжал его пальцы. 

\- Десять минут, договорились?

Атлас рассеяно кивнул.

\- Скажи это, Миранда, - попросил Эдд. – Скажи это.

\- Десять минут, - послушно проговорил Атлас, переводя несчастный взгляд с него на Джона и обратно. – Господи, я ненавижу вас. Ненавижу тебя, Джон Сноу. Ты ни хрена не знаешь, дубина.

Джон улыбнулся, отпуская его руку. 

Выйдя из-за деревьев, они быстрым шагом направились к дому напротив. 

* * *

Существует два типа заброшенных домов. Те, которые люди покидали в спешке, беря с собой только самое необходимое, оставляя позади множество ценных вещей, множество нажитого за долгие годы имущества. Такие дома способны нагнать страху, если остановиться на секунду и дать себе труд подумать, что могло подтолкнуть семью, жившую тут, к такому стремительному бегству. Или представить, что могло бы подтолкнуть к такому бегству тебя. Существуют и другие, и их большинство – дома, из которых люди ушли просто потому, что ушли.

Дом под номером 16 был домом, из которого люди ушли просто потому, что ушли. Ничего таинственного. Никакой загадки. Эдд мог бы сказать это, всего лишь оглядев веранду, но его догадка подтвердилась, стоило ему шагнуть внутрь вслед за Джоном.

Дверная ручка мягко провернулась в пальцах Сноу, собачка щелкнула, не встретив никакого сопротивления, и два луча карманных фонариков заметались по помещению, бывшему когда-то чьей-то гостиной, деловито выхватывая из темноты отдельные элементы.   
У дальней стены все еще стоял обшарпанный диван, который бывшие хозяева дома решили оставить здесь за ненадобностью. Рядом приютилось кресло-качалка, вернее, его деревянный каркас – матрас или подушки отсутствовали. По стене, выкрашенной в светло-зеленый цвет, тянулись белые полоски, длинные и короткие – следы некогда висевших здесь книжных полок. Эдд заметил кучу тряпья на полу у окна - скорее всего, снятые с гардин занавески. Сама гардина была на месте – свисала с оконной рамы, удерживаемая последним гвоздем. Кучи тряпья валялись и дальше, в проходе, где кроме них было разбросано несколько досок и стояла прислоненная к стене старая бейсбольная бита. 

Как всегда в схожих ситуациях – не то, чтобы ему часто приходилось бывать в схожих ситуациях, господи, нет, однако прецеденты случались, за двадцать лет работы в полиции их просто не могло не накопиться – Эдд ощутил, как под воздействием адреналина обостряются все его чувства. Он автоматически отмечал любую мелочь, на которую падал его взгляд, почти не отдавая себе в этом отчета. Слух его фиксировал любой шорох, каждый оттенок шагов Джона, крадущегося рядом, и даже пистолет, материализовавшийся в ладони, казалось, стал частью его руки.

\- Гостиная, а там – кухня, - констатировал Сноу шепотом. – Проверь спальни, а я займусь кладовой.

\- Черта с два, умник. Никаких «я пойду налево, ты – направо, на закате встретимся у церкви». Именно с этого и начинается все дерьмо, или ты не смотришь фильмов? С этого и с неработающего электричества. 

Джон усмехнулся, нашарил на стене выключатель и пощелкал им. Безрезультатно.

\- Моя худшая часть подсказывает мне, что неплохо было бы отыскать подвал, - сказал Эдд, толкая дверь в ванную дулом пистолета. Та тихонько заскрипела и отворилась, являя взору здоровенный кусок небеленой штукатурки в том месте, где когда-то стояла душевая кабинка. – Логично, не правда ли? Если бы я похитил Грейджоя, да и вообще кого угодно – тут же запихал бы его в подвал. Кричи, хоть глотку сорви – все одно никто не услышит. 

Джон согласно кивнул, и вдвоем, действуя проворно и слаженно, они быстро обошли дом, заглянув в каждую из пустующих комнат. Ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего спуск в подвал, не оказалось ни в одной из них. Эдд выглянул на заднее крыльцо, обшарил лучом фонарика стены веранды и пол, однако не обнаружил ни потайной двери, ни скрытого от глаз лестничного пролета. 

\- Как насчет чердака? – спросил Джон, когда они, завершив осмотр дома, остановились между кухней и кладовой. Выглядел он по меньшей мере сбитым с толку, и Эдд разделял его чувство. 

\- Нет здесь никакого чердака, - ответил он раздосадовано. – У крыши односторонний скат, совсем небольшой. Зато фундамент высоченный, так что здесь должен быть спуск в подвал, Джон, просто обязан!

\- Я на сто процентов уверен, что Рамси вошел внутрь, видел это своими глазами. Может, с другой стороны дома, неподалеку от черного входа? Какая-нибудь створка рядом с фасадом, ну, знаешь, как у подполов в Техасе, где люди прячутся от смерчей. 

\- Может быть. Обойдем дом по периметру. Придется как следует шарить в кустах, тут все заросло к чертям собачьим. Одной крапивы...

Внезапно Эдд оборвал фразу и замер.

Осторожно, прикрыв глаза, он втянул в себя воздух, стараясь сконцентрироваться как можно лучше, хотя часть его и восставала против этого, крича, что сделать ему следует как раз обратное – зажать нос пальцами и уходить отсюда подальше, уходить так быстро, как только возможно, нестись на всех, черт возьми, на всех парусах...

Ему понадобилось схватиться за край столешницы – одной из тех дешевых столешниц из прессованной древесины, что крепятся прямо к стене и обычно становятся виновниками множества синяков и ушибов на бедрах домохозяек – чтобы удержаться на ногах, когда запах наполнил его ноздри. Совсем слабый, едва ощутимый... Однако Эдд не ступал бы его ни с чем.

Он зажмурил глаза и пару раз вдохнул и выдохнул через рот, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Это получилось у него не сразу. Несколько долгих, бесконечно долгих секунд он был уверен, что когда откроет глаза, то увидит перед собой миссис Даррен – такой, какой они с Гренном нашли ее в тот день в запертой спальне. В тот жаркий, господи, очень жаркий, слишком жаркий летний день...

Однако когда, сделав над собой усилие, он все же открыл глаза, перед ним стоял Джон, а вовсе не разлагающаяся старуха в ночной сорочке, вымазанной дерьмом и чем-то еще, тошнотворно маслянистым и желтоватым. Сноу тряс его за плечо, озабоченно вглядываясь в его лицо.

\- Эдд? Эдд, что случилось? Что с тобой, приятель? Ты выглядишь так, будто...

\- Он здесь, - прервал его Эдд, отлепляясь от стены. Он потряс головой, прогоняя видение, и сглотнул. В горле щелкнуло. Он что угодно отдал бы сейчас за глоток бренди, однако любой намек на бренди был так же далек от него, как курица от присутствия мозгов. – Он здесь. В кладовой.

Джон не стал тратить время на разговоры – отворив дверь в небольшую, три на три метра, кладовую, стены которой сплошь усеяли полки, он занялся поисками. Большинство полок были пустыми, на некоторых лежала разная рухлядь вроде мотка подгнившей бечевки, отрезок парусины, несколько пустых стеклянных банок и жестянок из-под кофе. Удерживая фонарик в зубах, Сноу сметал с полок все, что попадалось ему под руку, и ощупывал дощатые стены. Эдд следил за его движениями лучом фонарика, и уже собрался было присоединиться к нему, когда Сноу внезапно опустился на колени. 

«Мы просмотрели ее», - подумал Эдд, глядя, как Джон, расшатав одну из досок в полу, осторожно вытаскивает ее из пазов, а за ней и следующую, открывая черную дыру в полу. - «Почти просмотрели ее. Просмотрели бы, если бы не чуткий нос Эддисона Толлета, известного так же, как детектив Нюх-Нюх, как...»

И тут запах, поднимающийся из дыры, как следует ударил ему в ноздри.


	7. Джон

Окна в подвале отсутствовали – разве что кто-нибудь согласился бы считать окнами несколько отдушин у самой кромки фундамента, шириной в несколько дюймов и наполовину забитых землей – так что должно было быть что-нибудь другое, что-нибудь, дающее свет. Стараясь дышать через рот, Джон пошарил по каменной стене справа от себя. Эдд, проклиная все на свете, спускался по крутым ступенькам вслед за ним, и его приглушенная ругань, такая привычная, вселяла в Джона иллюзию уверенности.

Наконец под пальцами щелкнул выключатель. Одинокая лампочка, свисающая с потолка у дальней стены, отчаянно замигала... плюнула искрами раз, другой, и залила помещение тусклым желтоватым светом. И когда это произошло, Джон замер у подножья лестницы, словно вкопанный, не в силах поверить своим глазам. Эдд, чертыхнувшись, врезался ему в спину... и тоже остановился, крепко вцепившись в перила узкой лестницы.

\- Матерь божья, – выдохнул он, и Джон был с ним полностью согласен.

Теон Грейджой – Джон понял, что это он, только по тому, что ожидал увидеть здесь именно его – висел на стене, раскинув руки.

Его запястья сковывали наручники, пристегнутые к двум толстым стальным крюкам, торчащим из стены, а вокруг шеи обернулась цепь, не дававшая голове свеситься на грудь. Ноги, стянутые еще одной цепью, не доставали до пола самую малость.

Кровь. Джон услышал, как Эдд за его спиной как-то странно булькнул, будто собирался расстаться с ужином. Ему и самому захотелось блевануть, захотелось, еще как. Кровь была повсюду. Засохшая – на стене, на лохмотьях, когда-то служивших Теону рубашкой, на его едва заметно вздымающейся груди и остатках волос. Свежая кровь лениво сочилась из-под наручников и медленно стекала по рукам до самых локтей. Грязная тряпка, намотанная вокруг его правой ладони так крепко, что та стала похожей на боксерскую перчатку, пропиталась кровью почти насквозь. Что-то страшное творилось и со второй ладонью, однако хуже всего дело обстояло с головой Теона – вернее, с его волосами. Цепь, давящая пленнику на шею, не позволяла ему завалиться вперед, однако опустить голову, чтобы посмотреть вниз, он мог... и в таком положении любой желающий мог видеть проплешины, покрывающие его скальп. Не такие, какие остаются после стрижки у не слишком умелого парикмахера, который к тому же крепко выпил накануне, и теперь не в состоянии совладать с машинкой. Нет. Такие, какие остаются после того, как кто-то пытается выдрать тебе волосы. Пытается, прилагает к этому усилия, рвет изо всей силы, помогая себе ножом.

И, наконец, преуспевает в этом.

Внезапно Джон со всей ясностью понял, что эта подавляющая разум картина не исчезнет из его сознания никогда. Возможно, поблекнет со временем, возможно, по прошествии лет станет являться перед его внутренним взором все реже и реже... но полностью не умрет никогда. Останется с ним, пока не сгинет он сам. Эта мысль должна была напугать его, однако вместо этого успокоила своей ясностью и окончательностью. Оцепенение, вызванное сначала ужасным запахом разложения, крови и нечистот, а потом -– видом Теона, исчезло также внезапно, как появилось, и Джон бросился к пленнику, на ходу засовывая фонарик в задний карман джинсов, чтобы освободить руки.

\- Господи Иисусе, этот больной придурок, – выдохнул Толлет. – Этот больной, мать его, кусок дерьма. Этот... Святые ангелы-угодники, меня сейчас...

\- Эдд! – Позвал его Джон самым решительным тоном, на какой был способен. И несказанно удивился, когда голос прозвучал как надо, а не вырвался из горла едва слышным сипением. – Иди сюда и помоги мне, приятель. Нам нужно снять его отсюда, и побыстрее. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Его голос вернул Эдду большую часть самообладания. Согласно кивнув, он сделал несколько шагов к стене, пододвинул к ней валявшееся неподалеку ведро, влез на него и помог Джону ослабить цепь, стягивающее горло Грейджоя. Голова в страшных ранах тут же повисла, словно у безвольной куклы или трупа... однако Джон не дал этому напугать себя. Теон был жив – грудь его вздымалась, хотя и едва заметно, а на шее прощупывался слабый пульс. Он был без сознания, а может, просто отказывался воспринимать происходящее, как часть реальности, предпочитая до поры до времени уйти в себя так глубоко, как только возможно, пока новая порция боли не выдернет его на поверхность. Забравшись на штакетник, сложенный у стены, чтобы заняться наручниками на правой руке Теона, Джон быстро подсчитывал дни, прошедшие с момента похищения. Одиннадцать, если считать тот вечер, когда Векс и Грейджой вышли из «Трезубца». Одиннадцать дней здесь, в этом подвале, в окружении куч вонючего тряпья, один на один с психопатом, выдирающим тебе волосы вместе с кусочками скальпа, тушащим окурки у тебя на ребрах, _отпиливающим тебе пальцы_...

Наручник, с которым возился Эдд, встав на перевернутое жестяное ведро, наконец, поддался, и безвольное тело Теона повисло на одной руке. Пальцы ног едва касались пола, а кровь из-под правого наручника заструилась быстрее.

\- Черт! – Эдд быстро обхватил Теона поперек туловища и приподнял, уменьшая давление железного обруча на запястье. Лохмотья окровавленной рубашки Грейджоя попали ему в рот, и он издал какой-то придушенный звук, напоминающий всхлип. – Давай быстрее, Сноу, не то меня сейчас и в самом деле вывернет, и тебе придется выносить отсюда двоих страдальцев вместо одного.

\- Механизм заело! – В голосе Джона слышалось отчаяние. – Наверное, из-за крови. У меня не получается...

\- Тогда прекращай дурить и просто сними наручник с крюка. Я приподниму его - по крайней мере, постараюсь – а ты подтяни цепь вверх настолько, насколько возможно, и попробуй снять с этой штуковины. Давай, на счет три.

Как следует поднатужившись, Эдд приподнял пленника так высоко, как только мог, и Джон изо всех сил потянул за наручник. Цепь натянулась до предела, врезаясь в содранную кожу на запястье Грейджоя и кровавое мясо под ней. Кровь хлынула сильнее, и Джон подумал, а не рассекли ли они ему артерию, не убили ли окончательно, стараясь спасти. Верхняя часть наручника, скрежеща, поползла вверх по торчащему из стены крюку. Еще всего лишь два сантиметра, господи, пожалуйста... А может, хватит и одного...

\- Скорее, Джон, – прохрипел Эдд снизу. – Долго мне его не удержать.

\- Цепи не хватает, – ответил Джон, чуть не плача. – Совсем немного, но не хватает.

\- Тогда попробуй еще раз. Я постараюсь поднять его повыше, а ты тяни изо всех сил. Не нежничай с ним, Джон, потому что если ты будешь нежничать, он останется на этой стене и умрет прежде, чем сюда доберется полиция и скорая помощь. Давай же, ради бога. Еще раз, еще один разок. Сейчас!

Опасно балансируя на своем ведре, Эдд снова приподнял Грейджоя, крепко обхватывая его за пояс. На какое-то время – несколько секунд, не больше – ему даже удалось привстать на цыпочки, хотя все его дрожащее от напряжения тело, а также сильно шатающееся ведро, восставали против этой идеи. И именно этими секундами Джон воспользовался, чтобы рвануть наручник вверх, вложив в рывок всю свою силу. Штакетник под подошвами его ботинок заскрипел и задвигался, сваленные как попало доски начали расползаться в разные стороны... В последней отчаянной попытке Джон подтолкнул наручник кончиками пальцев, и с невероятным, всепоглощающим облегчением почувствовал, как тот соскальзывает с крюка.

А в следующее мгновение все трое свалились на пол, едва не придавив друг друга. Жестяное ведро, на котором стоял Эдд, опрокинулось и покатилось по полу, производя невероятный шум.

Теон, разбуженный внезапным падением и последовавшим за ним ударом о земляной пол, приоткрыл веки. Глаза его закатились, и Джону удалось увидеть лишь нижний край зеленой радужки. Он осторожно потряс его за плечо, но сознание тут же снова оставило Теона, а его дыхание, и без того еле заметное, казалось, стало еще слабей.

\- А теперь берем его и выметаемся отсюда, – сказал Толлет, поднимаясь на ноги. – Надо как можно скорее вызвать скорую. Надеюсь, Нэнси уже...

Его прервал внезапный шорох из дальнего конца подвала, оттуда, где груды досок и вонючего тряпья пропадали в темноте. Эдд тут же схватился за пистолет и прицелился в источник звука.

\- Может, крысы? – предположил Джон. Никогда в жизни он еще так не жалел, что не взял с собой пистолета. И никогда в жизни так не жаждал увидеть крысу.

Словно в ответ на его слова, куча брезента в дальнем углу снова зашуршала и заворочалась. Джон услышал, как щелкнул предохранитель на пистолете в руках напарника. Из-под тряпья показалась рука, маленькая и невероятно грязная... а следом за ней на свет выполз ребенок. 

Джон почувствовал, как воздух разом пропал из легких, как будто его с размаху ударили в живот мячом для боулинга. Рядом охнул Эдд. Рука с пистолетом медленно опустилась.

Девочка могла быть только Джейни Пуль, пропавшей без вести примерно в одно время с Теоном. Ее делом занимался другой отдел, и никто в участке и не думал связывать эти два исчезновения. На самом деле, пропадала девочка не в первый раз: ее мать, довольно эксцентричная дама средних лет, оставила семью вскоре после рождения Джейни, чтобы начать новую жизнь в Пенсильвании вместе с неким состоятельным мужчиной, старше ее на тринадцать лет и тяжелее почти на центнер. Периодически с ней случались приступы тоски и раскаянья, и под их воздействием бывшая миссис Пуль заявлялась в Вестер с твердым намереньем забрать дочь к себе. После того, как это случилось во второй раз, Вейон Пуль, кипя от праведного гнева, обзавелся судебным постановлением, согласно которому Аманде не позволялось приближаться к нему или его дочерям ближе, чем на двести метров... однако в то, что бурные приступы ностальгии этой женщины могут быть укрощены какой-то бумажкой, не верил, похоже, даже он сам.

Исчезновение девочки в очередной раз свалили на Аманду. Правда, в этот раз отыскать ее оказалось несколько сложнее и времени это занимало гораздо больше, чем раньше, однако следователи списали это на неистребимую настойчивость нерадивой мамочки. «Дамочка набивает руку», шутил по этому поводу Пип, лопоухий парень из отдела Толстого Тарли. «Неплохо бы ей посидеть за решеткой месяцок или два. Ну, знаете, до того, как она наберется опыта». Никто не воспринимал пропажу Джейни, как по-настоящему серьезное преступление. Конечно, ее искали, и искали усиленно, объединенными силами отдела Тарли и парней из Питтсбурга, но никто ни на секунду не предполагал, что за исчезновением может стоять кто-то, кроме Аманды Пуль...

И вот Джейни показалась из-под вороха брезента и тряпок в подвале дома номер 16 по Данжен-роуд. Ее тоненькое личико потемнело от грязи и засохшей крови, щеки ввалились, а скулы и подбородок, наоборот, подчеркнуто выдались вперед. Однако самое страшное Джону открылось, когда Джейни, подняв маленькую ручку-веточку, убрала от лица свисавшие сосульками волосы. Место правого глаза занимало кровавое месиво. Несмотря на полутьму, царившую в том углу подвала, где пряталась девочка, ему удалось разглядеть почерневшие ошметки плоти, когда-то бывшие веком, и какую-то желтоватую субстанцию, сочащуюся из развороченной глазницы.

В сотый раз за день Эдд помянул бога, его сына и всех апостолов – в таком заковыристом предложении, породить которое могла только высшая степень изумления.

\- Привет, котенок, – осторожно проговорил Толлет, делая шаг вперед. Джон остался стоять рядом с Теоном, который больше не сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, а сполз на пол бесформенной кучей. Видит бог, им нужно вызволить его отсюда как можно скорее, его и девочку. Если только в подвале их не поджидают еще какие-нибудь сюрпризы. Джон похлопал себя по карманам, отыскивая телефон, и вспомнил, что отдал его Атласу. «Пожалуйста, вызови полицию», мысленно позвал он, проклиная себя и свою глупость. Почему он, во имя всего святого, не последовал совету Эдда и не вызвал подкрепление перед тем, как направиться в этот дом? Почему снова понадеялся только на себя, решил, что сможет справиться самостоятельно, что он, черт побери, умнее всех? И прошли ли уже те десять минут, которые они наказали Атласу выждать? Он давно потерял счет времени, в этом помещении оно как будто схлопывалось, прекращало существовать, а может, меняло ритм на какой-то другой, совершенно ему не знакомый...

\- Не бойся, маленькая, – тем временем уговаривал Эдд девочку, медленно пробираясь к ней навстречу. Двигался он очень осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений. Пистолет заткнул за пояс, и протянул к Джейни обе руки, словно гипнотизер, пытающийся усыпить пациента. – Мы из полиции. Мы хорошие ребята. Мы заберем тебя домой, котенок, заберем тебя отсюда...

\- Нет, – пискнула Джейни Пуль, и отпрянула назад, в свой ворох брезента, целлофана и бог знает чего еще. – Уходи отсюда. Уходи отсюда побыстрее! Я не хочу тебя больше видеть!

Ее единственный глаз отчаянно косил, и Джону никак не удавалось понять, куда она смотрит.

\- Уйду, – покладисто согласился Эдд, обращаясь к ней спокойным, мягким голосом. – Но только вместе с тобой, котенок. С тобой и с этим другим джентльменом, которому слегка нездоровится. Мы отвезем вас обоих в больницу, и туда сразу же приедет твой отец. Хотелось бы тебе этого? Снова встретить папочку? Неплохо, правда?

\- Нет, – снова пропищала Джейни, и внезапно Джон понял, что обращается она вовсе не к Эдду. Не к Эдду, и даже не к нему, Джону. – Ты, уходи отсюда. Ты, противный, мерзкий...

Обращается она к кому-то, кто стоит у Джона за спиной.

\- Уходи отсюда! Уходи отсюда! УХОДИ ОТСЮДА!

Кто-то с силой схватил его за волосы, а потом резко дернул вниз, заставляя упасть на колени, и засунул кинжал в его разинутый для крика рот.


	8. Эдд

В таком было стыдно признаваться даже мысленно, но Атлас оказался прав. Правее некуда. «Видел бы ты его глазищи», - сказал он, и Эдд подумал, что если когда-нибудь этот мальчишка все-таки удосужится купить себе мозги в киоске с мороженым и решит устроить переквалификацию, ему придется усвоить, что на людской внешности мир клином не сошелся. Что она бывает обманчивой, как тонкий весенний лед, как солнечный свет, кажущийся мягким и приятным, но оставляющий на теле ожоги. Ему встречались убийцы с кротким, как у овечки, взглядом, которые заикались от смущения и вставляли «сэр» через каждое слово. Он видел мужчин, бицепсы которых напоминали баскетбольные шары, с угрюмыми, пугающими лицами, неспособных переносить вида крови. Он был отлично знаком с Псом, хозяином забегаловки на Кингсроуд-авеню, здоровенным детиной с лицом, испещренным страшными ожогами и взглядом тяжелым, словно наковальня, и мог бы поклясться на чем угодно, что парня добросердечнее не сыщется во всем штате. Все это не имеет никакого значения. Не имеет, и все тут.   
  
Тогда мысль о том, что Атласу это известно по крайней мере так же хорошо, как ему самому, еще не пришла Эдду в голову. А теперь пришла.   
  
Рамси был похож на своего отца, похож, еще как. Одинакового роста и телосложения, оба они обладали неприятными, вызывающими смутную тревогу чертами лица. Разница заключалась разве что в очертании рта, у Русе – всегда плотно сжатого, у Рамси – растянутого в улыбке, такой радостной, будто ему в жизни не приходилось попадать в ситуацию забавней. И, конечно, были еще глаза.  
  
Взгляд старшего Болтона Эдду никогда не нравился. Слишком уж он был тяжелым, слишком расчетливым. Однако даже Русе было далеко до глаз своего сына – близко посаженных, округлых, блеклых... и совершенно оловянных. В них отсутствовало всякое выражение, и на мгновение Эдду показалось, что они искусственные. Протезы, вырезанные из двух кусочков свечного воска или чего-нибудь другого, насколько же невыразительного, настолько же мертвого.   
  
Именно на этот пустой взгляд он и наткнулся, развернувшись на звук так быстро, как только мог... однако все равно недостаточно быстро.  
  
Рамси стоял у ступенек, расставив ноги, и крепко удерживал Джона за волосы рукой в черной перчатке. В другой руке он сжимал нож, половина которого уже скрылась у Сноу во рту. Эдд видел, как в ужасе распахнулись глаза Джона, как он с силой сжал челюсти, стараясь прикусить лезвие, зажать его зубами и не позволить продвинуться дальше. Он вскинул было руки, чтобы вцепиться в нож и вытащить его изо рта, но Рамси с силой дернул его за волосы и повернул лезвие так, что край уперся Джону в уголок губ. Тоненькая алая струйка побежала по губам, по заросшему щетиной подбородку, и кровь закапала на пол.  
  
Худшая часть Эдда подсказывала ему, что на то, чтобы выстрелить, у него есть секунды четыре. В лучшем случае. И что три из них уже прошли.  
  
Пока он ходящей ходуном рукой нащупывал рукоятку глока за поясом, истекла и последняя секунда. Сообразив, что человек напротив вооружен, Рамси вздернул Джона вверх и прикрылся им, словно щитом.   
  
\- А! Тебя я не ждал! – радостно воскликнул Болтон, обращаясь к Эдду. Если бы кто-нибудь услышал это восклицание, не подозревая о контексте, то решил бы, что Толлет заглянул к своему приятелю на вечеринку, хотя и предупредил заранее, что уже договорился сходить в кинотеатр с одной приятельницей, так что сильно рассчитывать на него не стоит. – А где же твоя распрекрасная блядина? Где тот пидор, что клеился ко мне в пабе?  
  
Судя по всему, вопрос предназначался Джону. Джейни забилась обратно под брезент, снаружи, на улице, было совершенно тихо, Теон и подавно не издавал ни звука... и в этой тишине Эдд отчетливо расслышал скрежет зубов о металл. Он понял, что Сноу сжимает кинжал во рту изо всех сил.   
  
\- Отпусти его немедленно, кусок дерьма, или я тебе башку снесу! – взревел он, прицеливаясь. Рука больше не дрожала – ослепленный яростью, он почувствовал, как нервы напряглись до предела, а страх отступил. – Вынь кинжал – вынь его  _медленно_ , Болтон – и тогда, может, я и предоставлю тебе шанс дожить до тюрьмы, слышишь меня?   
  
Рамси даже зажмурился от удовольствия.  
  
\- Стреляй, бравый рейнджер, если не боишься. – Он крепко обнял Джона поперек груди, а другой принялся раскачивать кинжал между его зубами. – Стреляй, если недостатка в таких угрюмых детективах у вас в участке нет.  
  
\- ...проведешь остаток дней в Шоушенке, – гнул свое Эдд. – Будешь мирно поколачивать сокамерников. Чем плохо? Кто знает, может, выучишь немецкий. Испанский. Займешься макраме. Как по мне, так вариант попривлекательней, чем дыра промеж глаз, а ты как думаешь?  
  
\- Я думаю, что сейчас разрежу твоему приятелю глотку, подержу его, пока он будет трепыхаться, а потом примусь за тебя. Молись, чтобы мне понравилось, как он задергается, потому что если не понравится, дергаться придется и тебе. Времени у меня немного, но я выкрою минутку. Выкрою, будь уверен.   
  
\- Полиция уже едет сюда, Рамси, – твердо проговорил Эдд, удерживая пистолет в вытянутой руке. О том, чтобы выстрелить сейчас, нечего было и думать – Болтон прятался за Джоном, словно стыдливая девица за ширмой. Единственный его шанс – потянуть время, подгадывая мгновение, когда хватка Рамси ослабнет. Все, что требовалось Эдду – одно неверное движение, один неловкий поворот руки, удерживающей кинжал... видит бог, он своего не упустит. – Наряды будут у дома через минуту, самое большее – через три. Выбраться ты не...  
  
Его слова прервал смех – визгливый и откровенно счастливый.  
  
\- Полиция, говоришь? Думаешь, я поверю, что два таких разумных парня сами полезли в дом, если дружки уже на подходе? Нет никаких нарядов, не смей пудрить мне мозги! Здесь только мы с тобой, да еще вот эта хмурая рожа, да еще Вонючка...  
  
На мгновение Эдду показалось, что он и в самом деле слышит полицейскую сирену – где-то далеко, возможно, на шоссе, прилегающем к Данжен-роуд. Он затаил дыхание, однако больше ничего не услышал. Чертов выродок был прав – они здесь одни, совсем одни, и подмоги ждать неоткуда, так что полагаться он должен только на себя. Рамси удерживает Джона – что ж, он его не убьет, если только не хочет тут же превратиться в решето, лишившись своего живого щита. Другого оружия, кроме кинжала, у него нет, а значит, цель у Эдда одна – сделать так, чтобы Болтон отвлекся от своего заложника. Чтобы забыл о том, что своим хрупким равновесием обязан только ножу во рту Джона, чтобы отвлекся на обмен любезностями и чуть-чуть ослабил пальцы на рукоятке. Совсем немного, но достаточно для того, чтобы Сноу сумел воспользоваться моментом. В том, что Джон сумеет им воспользоваться, у Эдда не было никаких сомнений.   
  
\- Насчет того пидора, – проговорил он, ни на секунду не забывая о необходимости фиксировать каждое движение Болтона. Постарался придать своему голосу беспечности, и почувствовал, что у него получилось. – Где он сейчас, по-твоему?  
  
Рамси не ответил, и Эдд решил счесть это добрым знаком. В качестве разнообразия.  
  
\- Ты знал, что они следили за тобой, так? Ты у нас парень догадливый. Заметил их, когда они шли за тобой до самой Данжен-роуд, до этого самого места. Ты вошел внутрь, а потом сделал вид, что уходишь, и ждал, пока два человека войдут, чтобы осмотреть дом. Да вот только ночь сегодня особенно темная, не так ли? С Джоном пришел я, а не Атлас, а ты и не заметил.  
  
Болтон дернул плечом – на скулах Джона заходили желваки, губы побелели от напряжения, а подбородок, наоборот, еще больше окрасился красным – и снова оскалился. Однако веселья в его улыбке поуменьшилось. По крайней мере, Эдду хотелось верить, что поуменьшилось.   
  
\- Что с того?  
  
\- Ты же сообразительный малый, Рамси, – попенял ему Эдд. – Если он не здесь, то где? Отправился прошвырнуться по магазинам? Пропустить какой-нибудь коктейль в «Трезубце»? Сделать завивку? В любой другой день – да, пожалуйста, сколько душе угодно. Но сейчас? Сомневаюсь насчет этого. По-моему, сейчас он занят чем-нибудь иным. Что ты думаешь на этот счет?  
  
Вдалеке снова взвыла сирена – на этот раз отчетливее. На этот раз это абсолютно точно была сирена, черт побери. Толлет едва удержался от того, чтобы возвести очи к потолку, молясь, чтобы патрульная машина свернула на Данжен-роуд, а не пронеслась по шоссе дальше. Это делать было нельзя, нельзя было сводить с Рамси взгляда.  
  
Потому что теперь он волновался – совсем немного, но волновался. Его взгляд, пугающе пустой на этом подвижном лице, то и дело уплывал вниз – к куче тряпья на полу, на которую осел Грейджой.  
  
\- Это не имеет значения, – ответил он, наконец. И Эдду показалось, что его хватка на рукоятке кинжала ослабла... совсем чуть-чуть. – Даже если твой приятель вызвал полицию...  
  
Сирена завыла  _ближе_.  
  
\- Даже если они скоро объявятся здесь...  
  
И еще ближе.  
  
\- Это не имеет значения. Оба вы умрете прежде, чем кто-нибудь успеет спуститься сюда. Нам с Вонючкой, конечно, придется искать другое убеж...  
  
Сквозь маленькие отдушины у самого потолка подвала едва проникал воздух, однако для того, чтобы услышать, их было вполне достаточно. К полицейской сирене присоединилась сирена скорой помощи, и если ее пока было слышно не слишком хорошо, то патрульная машина уже явно сворачивала на Данжен-роуд.  
  
\- Ладно, пора заканчивать с этим, – проговорил Рамси, и улыбка его исчезла в мгновение ока, словно ее и не было.  
  
Следующие события не заняли в общей сложности и двух минут, однако в тот момент Эдду казалось, что длятся они невероятно долго. Время растянулось, превратилось в тягучую вязкую субстанцию, в которой все они двигались медленно, словно увязшие в меде мухи.  
  
Он увидел, как напряглись пальцы Рамси, крепче сжимаясь вокруг рукоятки кинжала, и в то же мгновение – как Джон шире распахнул глаза. В них плескались испуг и удивление, но в то же время и отчаянная решительность. Он обхватил запястье Рамси обеими руками, пытаясь оторвать его от себя...  
  
«Он сильнее», вдруг понял Эдд абсолютно точно. «Рамси сильнее, и справиться с ним у Джона не получится. Поэтому я должен помочь ему. Должен что-нибудь сделать прямо сейчас».  
  
Времени на раздумья не оставалось. Выстрелить в Болтона, рискуя попасть в Джона, он просто не мог – не мог, и все тут. Был физически не способен. При мысли о том, чтобы попробовать (пуля может лишь задеть его, не так ли? Всего лишь задеть, а не убить и не ранить серьезно, и тогда мы выиграем время, выиграем возможность. Да, господи, это так. Но ведь она может и убить его, разве нет? Разве это не возможно? Ты сам знаешь, что возможно, приятель), все его мускулы заклинило, словно он был огромным пистолетом, который кто-то поставил на предохранитель.   
  
И тут Эдд отпустил себя. Полностью очистив собственный разум, он доверился инстинктам. И как во сне увидел собственную руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом, которая дрогнула, опускаясь... ушла в сторону... и всадила пулю в бетонную стену прямо над правым плечом валяющегося без сознания Грейджоя. Осколки камня и затвердевшего цемента брызнули на израненное лицо Теона, но он этого не заметил, словно уже был мертв.  
  
Зато Рамси заметил.  
  
\- ПРЕКРАТИ ЭТО! – завизжал он так оглушительно, что Эдд на мгновение растерялся. Впрочем, только на мгновение. – НЕ СМЕЙ ЭТОГО ДЕЛАТЬ!  
  
\- Тогда отпусти его! – рявкнул он в ответ, снова прицеливаясь в Грейджоя. В эти секунды он свято верил в то, что выстрелит, если придется. Выстрелит, да простят его боги, если по какой-то неведомой, отдающей гнилью причине это единственный способ вывести Болтона из равновесия, единственный способ достучаться до его затуманенного яростью разума. Последствия мало его волновали.  
  
Видя, что его исступленный рев не имеет никакого эффекта, что дуло пистолета в руке Толлета все так же указывает на истерзанного человека на земле, Рамси разжал пальцы. Позже, раз за разом прокручивая эту сцену в голове, Эдд пытался понять, было ли это движение осознанным. Выпустил ли Рамси нож потому, что и в самом деле принял такое решение, или же за него все решали инстинкты. А может, это случилось случайно? Эдд склонялся к последнему варианту. Оба других предполагали существование в Болтоне каких-то чувств, порывов, пусть и отдаленно, но напоминающих сострадание... одну из самых странных его форм. И его разум раз за разом отказывался принимать это.   
  
Джон рухнул на колени. Кинжал, мокрый от крови и слюны, упал рядом. Кровь из его рта и с изрезанных губ быстро закапала на пол, тут же впитываясь в утрамбованную землю. Он, наверное, мог бы схватить Рамси, если бы действовал быстро, по-настоящему быстро, но не успел этого сделать, и впоследствии Эдд никогда, даже мысленно, не винил его за это.  
  
Вскидывая руку с пистолетом, он понимал, что не успеет. Рамси кинулся на него, одним стремительным прыжком преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние. Глаза его больше не казались оловянными – теперь в них полыхала невиданная, не поддающаяся осмысленью ярость.   
  
Снаружи, на улице, сирены выли совсем близко. При желании он уже мог бы расслышать шорох гравия под шинами. Нажимая на курок, Эдд малодушно зажмурил глаза, не в состоянии больше выносить этого дикого взгляда.  
  
В закрытом помещении прогрохотало два выстрела.  
  


* * *

  
  
Пуля, вырвавшаяся из небольшого глока Эддисона Толлета, прошла по касательной, разорвав рубашку на предплечье Рамси Болтона и лишь слегка оцарапав кожу, а потом намертво увязла в противоположной стене. Похоже, тут бы все и закончилось – по крайней мере для Эдда, это уж точно – если бы не второй выстрел, грянувший, словно гром посреди ясного неба, почти сразу за первым.  
  
Вторая пуля покинула дуло спрингфилда сорокового калибра, принадлежащего Станнису Баратеону, и прошила плечо Рамси насквозь – на пару сантиметров левее того места, которое «погладил» выстрел Эдда. Болтон взревел, останавливаясь, и злости в его крике было ровно столько же, сколько и боли... а может, и больше. Вполне возможно, что больше, и намного. Он развернулся, зажимая раненное плечо рукой. Кровь сочилась сквозь его пальцы и быстро пропитывала рубашку.   
  
«Никогда еще я не был так счастлив увидеть эту хмурую рожу», подумал Эдд, глядя на то, как Станнис, плотно сжав губы, снова прицеливается. На скулах у него ходили желваки.   
  
Рамси шагнул было к нему, но запнулся о валяющееся на пути жестяное ведро, на котором балансировал Эдд, пока снимал Теона со стены... запнулся и упал на колени, ревя, словно раненный хищник, словно какая-то злобная инфернальная тварь.   
  
За спиной Станниса, спрыгнувшего в подвал прямо из дыры в полу кладовой, послышалось движение. Секунду спустя вниз ссыпался Атлас – с битой наперевес. С той самой битой, которую Эдд видел у стены в коридоре. Смотрелся он с ней весьма забавно, однако в выражении его лица ничего забавного не было.  
  
Эхо двух выстрелов все еще звенело в ушах Эдда, вопли Рамси не стихали ни на мгновение, однако он все-таки расслышал, как отчеканил Атлас звенящим от ярости голосом, вскидывая биту:  
  
\- Это тебе от Чарли Паркера, кусок дерьма!  
  
«Замахивается, как девчонка», любовно подумал Эдд, когда навершие биты (украшенное наклейкой с эмблемой «Бостон Ред Сокс» – выцветшей, но все еще заметной) встретилось с ухом и челюстью Рамси.  
  
Раздался тошнотворный хруст.   
  
Вопли мгновенно прекратились, словно их отрезало. Рамси кулем повалился на пол, Атлас отбросил биту и тут же бросился к Джону, который, стоя на коленях, выблевывал на земляной пол весь выпитый накануне Будвайзер, а также выплевывал не перестающую течь кровь.   
  
\- Замахивается, как девчонка, – доверительно поведал Эдд Станнису, борясь с желанием немедленно улечься в обморок.  
  
Станнис убрал пистолет в карман пиджака и скрипнул зубами, не удостоив его ответом.   
  
Эдд решил, что обязательно купит ему бутылку самого дорогого виски, какое только можно достать во всем Мэне. Возможно, не прямо сейчас, но купит.  
  
Купит, вне всяких сомнений.


	9. Векс

Аша неслась по улицам с такой скоростью, будто улепетывала от самого дьявола.  
  
 _Нет,_  поправил себя Векс.  _Не она улепетывает от дьявола, а он от нее._    
  
По причинам, источники которых были ему неизвестны, он всегда представлял себе дьявола в виде огромного черного козла с закрученными стальными рогами, и теперь чуть ли не вживую видел, как тот скачет по трассе, сминая железными копытами крыши машин и в дребезги разбивая лобовые стекла. Совсем рядом взвыла полицейская сирена, и Аша заложила головокружительный вираж, в последнюю секунду протискивая додж между патрульной машиной и здоровенным фургоном с рекламой кока-колы на борту.  
  
\- Полегче, – просипел бледный, как смерть, Трис, сидящий впереди. Он давно уже намертво вцепился одной рукой в сиденье, а другой – в приборную доску.  
  
Аша проигнорировала его просьбу. Кареты скорой помощи, летящие впереди, частично очищали ей дорогу, и она разгонялась все больше. Трасса плавно вильнула, и Аша вильнула вместе с ней, с силой вывернув руль – далеко не так гармонично. От этого резкого движения Векс, сидящий позади, завалился на дверцу машины.  
  
\- Твою мать! – выругался Трис. – Если ты и дальше собираешься так нестись, до места нам не добраться. Ребятам из неотложки придется отскребать твои мозги от приборного щитка.   
  
\- Тебя, Ботли, никто не приглашал, – сквозь зубы процедила Аша, до конца вдавливая педаль газа в пол. Из чистого упрямства, не иначе. – Мог бы оставаться дома. Все равно это тебя не касается.  
  
Векс мысленно с ней не согласился. Трис Ботли был другом Аши и Теона с самого детства, и в том, что он без промедления вызвался сопровождать их, не было ничего удивительного или неправильного. Он понимал это, понимала и Аша... Просто иногда в экстренных ситуациях у нее срабатывал какой-то тумблер, начисто отключающий подачу чувствительности (не особенно изобильную даже в лучшие из дней).   
  
Очередной крутой вираж прервал его мысль. Ноутбук, который он удерживал на коленях, остался на месте, зато другой, с присоединенным к нему микрофоном и полицейской рацией, едва не соскользнул с сидения и не оказался на полу.  
  
 _ОСТОРОЖНЕЙ, АША,_  быстро напечатал он, и искусственный компьютерный голос послушно проговорил за него эту фразу.  _Настройки чуть не сбило. Если провода отсоединятся, я потеряю связь._  
  
\- Прости, Векс, – сказала Аша... не сбавляя, впрочем, скорости. – Постараюсь сделать так, чтобы кидало поменьше. Мы уже почти на месте. Перескажи, что они говорят.  
  
Пересказывать – вернее, вводить слова в ноутбук, чтобы тот воспроизводил их своим лишенным эмоций, механическим голосом – ему не хотелось, поэтому, быстро вырезав несколько кусков подслушанного диалога, он закольцевал их и воспроизвел, сделав звук погромче. Статические помехи и трескотня, к которым копы давным-давно привыкли и которые почти не замечали, мешали как следует расслышать слова, однако уловить смысл удавалось.  
  
«Данжен-роуд, 16. ...почти самая середина. Я буду там минуты через три, максимум – три с половиной...» «тот, которому...»  
  
«Грейджой жив. В тяжелом состоянии. Очистите –  _неразборчиво_  – чтобы скорая могла подъехать как можно ближе»  
  
«Матерью клянусь, я не знаю, каким образом...»   
  
«Сын Болтона»   
  
«...ничего о нем не знал. То есть, знал, но не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. Несколько лет –  _помехи_  - жил с матерью в Колорадо, потом сел за...»  
  
«Исправительный центр для трудных подростков...»  
  
«Психушка, Сэм, психушка, из которой он вышел, хотя и не должен был выходить...»  
  
«Изнасиловал ее и отрезал ей...» «Не хотел иметь с ним никаких дел. Замял эту историю...»  
  
«Что же тут неясного, умник? Решил выслужиться перед папочкой... Подарить ему то, в чем папочка нуждается, что, как –  _неразборчиво_  – ему хочется получить больше всего...»  
  
«Больной ублюдок, больной совершенно, господи, парни...»  
  
«Вторая машина на подходе, я поворачиваю на Данжен, Тарли, будь рядом...»  
  
\- Господи, Векс, выключи эту херню, – взмолился Трис. – Один черт ничего не разобрать, а то, что я разобрал, лучше было бы и вовсе не слышать. Они нашли его, так? Нашли в подвале какого-то дома, и он жив, а держал его там...  
  
\- Держал его там сыночек Болтона, – прошипела Аша. Голос ее звенел от ярости. – И Русе, похоже, собирается заявить, что ничего не знает об этом. Клянусь тебе, Трис, если бы отец был здесь!.. Как только он узнает об этом, то размажет Болтона по стенке, просто разорвет в куски!  
  
\- Если только ты не доберешься до него раньше?  
  
\- Если только я не доберусь до него раньше. Бог свидетель, я убью этого психопата собственными руками, залезу пальцами ему в глотку...  
  
Аша всегда обладала буйным нравом и никогда не стремилась приложить какие-либо усилия, чтобы усмирить его... Вот и сейчас, оторвав руки от руля, она потрясла в воздухе скрюченными пальцами. Трис, побелев пуще прежнего, быстро перехватил руль, не давая доджу вильнуть.  
  
\- Ради всего святого, держи руки на руле, а глаза – на дороге! Мы почти на месте.  
  
Сверившись с движущейся картой, развернутой в одном из окошек ноутбука, Векс удостоверился, что он прав. Поворот на Данжен-роуд стремительно приближался. Он видел, что две из трех патрульных машин, обозначенные на его экране синими мигающими точками, уже затормозили посреди улицы. Третья как раз преодолевала поворот.  
  
Времени оставалось немного. Информация, подслушанная с помощью полицейской рации, только разожгла его жажду сведений. Конечно, важным сейчас было совсем не это – важным было то, что Теон жив. Неизвестно, в каком состоянии, но жив, и совсем скоро его доставят в больницу, чтобы сделать все возможное для того, чтобы «жив» превратилось в его перманентное состояние, а не просто счастливую случайность. Сноу и Толлет сдержали слово и нашли его, нашли его и вытащили... И уже несколько минут спустя Векс сможет его увидеть.   
  
Однако пальцы действовали сами собой, забыв посовещаться с мозгом. Быстро пробежавшись по клавишам, Векс вписал имя – то имя, под которым сын Русе Болтона был известен до того, как добрался до их города – в строку поиска в программе архива с ограниченным доступом. Он быстро просканировал страницу, летая глазами по строчкам, на ходу запоминая информацию, чтобы потом, когда времени будет побольше, воспроизвести перед внутренним взором и как следует в ней разобраться...  
  
К информации прилагалась и фотография. И когда она, наконец, возникла на экране, Векс почувствовал острую необходимость заорать. Горло его сжалось до размеров иголочного ушка, и ему с трудом удавалось протолкнуть в легкие хоть сколько-нибудь воздуха.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Пайк? – спросил Трис с переднего сидения. Дорожный указатель, обозначающий поворот на Данжен-роуд, уже появился вдали.  
  
Векс кивнул, стараясь унять дрожь в руках.   
  
Господи, он просто надеялся, что с Теоном все будет в порядке.  
  


* * *

  
  
Известие о том, что Толлет и Сноу обнаружили Теона, поступило к нему пятнадцать минут назад благодаря полицейскому информационному каналу, который он прослушивал, не испытывая по этому поводу никаких угрызений совести. Конечно, Станнис, человек, к которому перешло дело после посылки с пальцами, обещал держать его и Ашу в курсе событий, извещать о любом происшествии... однако Пайк справедливо полагал, что подстраховаться будет не лишним, и не ошибся в своих предположениях. Срочное сообщение поступило на все посты, однако телефон Аши не зазвонил. Впрочем, теперь это уже не имело никакого значения.  
  
Втроем они прибыли на место почти одновременно с полицией. Две патрульные машины и скорая уже припарковались у дома под номером 16, когда Аша остановила додж у подъездной дорожки – возможно, когда-то опрятной и ухоженной, а теперь усыпанной прелыми листьями и заросшей сорняками. Она так резко ударила по тормозам, что из-под колес полетел гравий... и выскочила из машины едва ли не раньше, чем успела заглушить мотор. Тристифер и Векс почти не отставали от нее. В руке у Ботли откуда ни возьмись материализовался пистолет.  
  
\- Какого черта вы здесь делаете, хотел бы я знать? – накинулся на них один из полицейских, в котором Векс с удивлением узнал констебля, которого встретил в участке два дня назад. Он удерживал огромный моток желтой оградительной ленты. – Не стоит вам здесь находиться, совсем не стоит. Это место происшествия, и вам нужно отойти подальше, слышите меня? Здесь произошло преступление...   
  
\- Теон Грейджой – мой брат, придурок, – огрызнулась Аша с таким видом, будто это все объясняло, и направилась к дому, не обращая никакого внимания на гневные окрики Подрика.   
  
Трис, поколебавшись всего мгновение, собрался было отправиться за ней... но Векс вовремя положил руку ему на плечо, удерживая на месте, и Ботли послушно застыл, вперив глаза во внезапно распахнувшуюся дверь этого темного, нежилого дома.   
  
Посмотреть было на что.  
  
Первыми из дверного проема показались Эдд и Станнис. Свет от фар патрульных машин до крыльца не доплескивал, и Вексу не сразу удалось разглядеть человека, которого они выволокли наружу, поддерживая под руки. Первое, что зафиксировало его сознание – это не Теон. Второе – человек, до этого бесчувственный, уже начинал шевелиться.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь, наденьте на него наручники, а лучше свяжите, – выплюнул Станнис, сгружая свою ношу на дощатый пол веранды. Эдд рядом с ним солидарно выругался.  
  
Рамси снова завозился, пугающе быстро приходя в себя...  
  
-  _Немедленно_ , – рявкнул Баратеон, и двое полицейских, застывших в нерешительности при виде Болтона, поспешили выполнить его приказ.   
  
Руки Рамси Болтона, все еще дезориентированного, сцепили за спиной наручниками и затолкали его на заднее сидение одной из полицейских машин. Той, у которой между пассажирским сидением и сидением водителя имелась крепкая железная перегородка.  
  
Тристифер снова подался было вперед, но Векс крепче сжал руку на его плече. Двое парамедиков, действуя стремительно и слаженно, прокатили мимо них извлеченную из скорой каталку – колесики подпрыгивали на выщербленном асфальте. Вдвоем они, как зачарованные, следили за тем, как каталку подогнали к крыльцу... и как высокая женщина в оранжевой униформе и с короткой стрижкой приняла маленькую испуганную девочку с рук Джона Сноу. Тот тут же бросился обратно в дом, чтобы несколько секунд спустя вновь показаться на веранде. На этот раз он вывел из дома того, кого Вексу хотелось увидеть больше всего.  
  
Чудовищно исхудавший, весь покрытый кровью, едва переставляющий ноги... Теон Грейджой показался на крыльце. Джон Сноу осторожно, но вместе с тем крепко поддерживал его за талию, а с другой стороны под его искалеченную руку поднырнул, принимая часть его веса на себя, незнакомый Вексу черноволосый парень.  
  
Он услышал, как взвыла Аша, пытаясь прорваться к крыльцу, однако Подрик и другой коп крепко удерживали ее.   
  
\- Боже мой, – выдохнул Трис рядом с ним, и Векс убрал руку. Больше Ботли никуда рваться не собирался – он таращился на Теона, освещенного разноцветными красно-синими мигалками и одним мощным лучом прожектора, который кто-то уже успел вытащить из ближайшей машины, приоткрыв рот.  
  
А его дрожащая рука была нужна ему самому. Чтобы вытереть щеки, по которым заструились слезы, вызванные шоком, потрясением... и облегчением – таким сильным, что Вексу показалось, что еще немного – и он бесславно грохнется в обморок, не сумев удержаться на внезапно ставших ватными ногах.   
  


* * *

  
  
Спустя четверть часа Данжен-роуд было не узнать.  
  
Обычно пустая и зловещая, теперь она была запружена людьми. Скопище машин у дома номер 16 выросло, хотя две кареты скорой помощи и уехали, спеша доставить Теона и Джейни в больницу. Аша с пеной у рта отстаивала свое право поехать вместе с братом, однако ей этого не позволили. Взрыв негодования, последовавший за отказом, мог бы с легкостью стереть с лица земли небольших размеров рыбацкую деревушку... Однако и он улегся – благодаря паре журналистов, вцепившихся в Ашу, словно репей в собачий хвост. Она всегда успокаивалась, когда смотрела в черный глаз камеры, подмигивающий ей красной точкой – всегда, сколько Векс ее помнил. И это было весьма кстати, потому что в отсутствие Бейлона кто-то должен был взять заботу о подаче информации в газеты и на телевиденье в свои руки. Векс понятия не имел, каким образом журналисты умудрились пронюхать о случившемся так быстро, однако они умудрились.  
  
Отбыла также и полицейская машина, в которую затолкали Рамси. К тому времени, как двое копов уселись впереди и один их них повернул ключ зажигания, Болтон уже полностью пришел в себя и бросался на разделяющую их металлическую сетку, сыпля проклятьями, словно бешеный.   
  
Векс стоял посреди всей этой шумихи, опустив руки. Вокруг сновали люди – полицейские, репортеры, парамедики – постоянно переговариваясь и перекрикиваясь между собой. Ярко светили прожекторы. Изредка полыхали ослепляющие вспышки фотоаппаратов. Кто-то попытался оттеснить его за желтую оградительную ленту, и Векс послушно поднырнул под нее. Впитывать информацию, сканируя глазами пространство, с легкостью запоминая каждую мелочь, он мог и оттуда.   
  
Он увидел как Аша и Трис, отделавшись от репортеров, направились к Станнису Баратеону, который с отсутствующим выражением лица курил неподалеку от крыльца. Аша едва успела сказать ему несколько слов, как угрюмого детектива перехватил Толлет – бесцеремонно дернул его за рукав, проходя мимо, и махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за собой. С ним был еще один мужчина – могучего телосложения, с обильной сединой в волосах, он походил на старого медведя. Втроем они вошли в дом, сопровождаемые группой экспертов.   
  
Векс подумал, что при желании, пожалуй, сумеет просочиться в подвал, чтобы своими глазами увидеть место, где...  _Где все случилось,_  быстро закончил он свою мысль, вдыхая поглубже. Однако уверенности в том, что это действительно пойдет ему на пользу, он не испытывал. Возможно, лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать, это взять Ашу и Тристифера, и отправиться с ними в больницу, куда увезли Теона. Они будут сидеть на неудобных стульях в приемном покое столько, сколько понадобится, ожидая, когда им позволят увидеть его. Будут пить гадкий кофе из картонных стаканчиков, и Ботли наверняка примется скакать вокруг Аши, спрашивая, не одолжить ли ей куртку, потому что в коридоре слегка прохладно, не сбегать ли ему за сэндвичами в больничный кафетерий, и не хочет ли она немного вздремнуть, положив голову на его плечо. Векс улыбнулся, представив себе, как Аша вдруг – вопреки всем законам логики и столпам мироздания – соглашается на последнее предложение, и Трис послушно проводит несколько часов, застыв и не смея пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить ее сон.  
  
Да, именно это и стоило сейчас сделать. Новую информацию он сможет получать и там – с помощью полицейского канала связи и других источников, доступных ему. Кроме того, ему предстоит провести свое собственное расследование – расследование, касающееся прошлого Рамси... для этого ему придется порядочно углубиться в архивы, а делать это в больничном коридоре все же несравненно удобнее, чем посреди всего этого хаоса.   
  
Векс приподнял ленту, поднырнул под нее и направился к своим спутникам. На этот раз он собирался отобрать у Аши ключи и вести машину собственноручно, это уж точно.   
  
Проходя мимо единственной оставшейся у дома скорой, он заметил Джона Сноу. Тот сидел на подножке, наклонившись вперед, и сплевывал на землю. Слюна его была красной.  
  
 _Я должен поблагодарить его,_  подумал Векс, и сделал было шаг в сторону машины... однако сразу остановился.  
  
Джон был не один. Рядом с ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, околачивался тот парень, что помогал вывести Теона из дома. Лицо у него было страшно бледное, щека вымазана в крови, один глаз основательно подбит. Он то прислонялся к боку машины, то присаживался на корточки перед Сноу, то снова вскакивал и начинал расхаживать взад-вперед, выглядя при этом совершенно несчастным.   
  
\- Атлас, – негромко позвал Джон, и парень, прекратив свои мельтешения, обернулся.  
  
Еще раньше одна из медсестер накинула на плечи Сноу одеяло, и теперь он выбросил руку в сторону в молчаливом приглашающем жесте.   
  
Атлас некоторое время молча смотрел на него... а потом нырнул под эту руку, устраиваясь рядом. Джон поделился с ним одеялом, и Векс увидел, как черты его лица разглаживаются. Как из них уходит боль и тревога. Не полностью, о нет, далеко не полностью... но уходит.   
  
Уходя, Векс отметил, как пристально этот парень смотрел на Джона, как прятал лицо у него на шее, и как сильно Сноу сжимал пальцы у него на плече.   
  
Он отвернулся и зашагал к Аше и Тристиферу, справедливо полагая, что это совершенно не его дело. 


	10. Джон

Рамси сбежал из Джунипер-Хилл через три дня.  
  
Впрочем, «сбежал» не было подходящим словом. Он просто вышел оттуда, натянув поверх пижамной рубашки ветровку, которую снял со спинки одного из стульев в коридоре. Волосы – длинные, сухие и слишком приметные – он спрятал под бейсболку «Ред Сокс», одолженную у какого-то зазевавшегося малыша. И вышел на крыльцо прогулочным шагом, натянув козырек бейсболки на глаза, ничем особенно не отличаясь от дюжин других обитателей больницы, которые в течение дня выходили из здания прогуляться по саду или выкурить сигарету.  
  
Если говорить начистоту, быть честными до самого конца, то он и в самом деле выкурил сигарету. Вежливо попросил ее у красивой зеленоглазой блондинки с надменным выражением лица, которая курила, сидя на скамейке неподалеку. Зажигалки у блондинки не оказалось, и Рамси попросил прикурить у охранника, дежурившего у двери. Тот вытащил из кармана коробочку-книжицу с рекламой пекарен Пиллсбери, Рамси оторвал одну спичку от картонки и прикурил свою сигарету. Потом поблагодарил охранника, так и не поднявшего взгляда от телефона – веселым, почти счастливым голосом – и, не торопясь, зашел за угол, на ходу пуская в серое небо облачка сигаретного дыма.   
  
Две с половиной минуты спустя, когда оставшейся в живых медсестре наконец удалось доползти до стены, кое-как приподняться, удерживаясь за вешалку для шляп, и повернуть рубильник, включая во всем здании оглушительную сирену, на территории больницы его уже не было. А, может, и был, однако ни охране больницы, ни полиции не удалось найти его ни в тот день, ни на следующий.  
  
Рамси определили в Джунипер-Хилл, психиатрическую лечебницу, в которой имелось крыло строгого режима, располагавшуюся неподалеку от промышленной зоны – сталелитейных производств, металлургического завода... и обширной лесополосы, примыкающей к обнесенному высокой стеной участку больницы почти вплотную. В первый день он кидался на охрану, словно дикий зверь. Словно тигр-людоед, заманенный в западню и теперь полностью отдающий себе отчет в том, что конец его близок, близок невероятно. Рамси попытался задушить одного из врачей, подошедших к нему с иглой, с помощью наручников, невзирая на слишком короткую цепь между ними. Когда его наконец приковали к кровати – пустил в ход зубы, плевки, свой пробирающий до костей оскал... и, конечно, свой язык. Он изрыгал страшные проклятья, визжал, шипел, в подробностях рассказывал каждому из присутствующих в комнате, что сотворит с ним сразу, как только выйдет отсюда, как только избавится от оков. И без конца извивался на постели. Ни у полиции, ни у обслуживающего персонала, ни у врачей (особенно у врачей!) не должно было возникнуть никаких сомнений в том, как именно Рамси ведет себя, когда прибывает в сознании. Их и не возникало.   
  
В конце концов, его накачали транквилизаторами.  
  
Они должны были знать, что ему нельзя верить ни на мгновение. Должны были отдавать себе в этом отчет. Однако ни одного из них не было в подвале дома номер 16 по Данжен-роуд. Ни один из них не смотрел Рамси Болтону в лицо, в его пустые круглые глаза, напоминающие монетки на веках покойника, пока тот пытался запихнуть кинжал в глотку Джона Сноу. Улыбаясь при этом, как сумасшедший. Ни один из тех, на чьем попечении Рамси находился в Джунипер-Хилл, не видел этого... И поэтому они ослабили удила, когда транквилизаторы начали работать. Возможно, совсем немного, но все же ослабили.   
  
Когда это случилось, в комнате вместе с ним находилось четыре человека. Двое охранников лениво топтались у двери, вооруженные, но также уверенные, что оружие им не понадобится. Не с этим обдолбанным придурком, из-за лекарств невосприимчивым к окружающей реальности, который пускает слюни себе на грудь и уже успел обоссаться, хотя одежду на нем сменили полчаса назад. Кроме охранников в комнате присутствовали две медсестры. Одной из них была Джейн – миловидная, смешливая, с доброй улыбкой и мягкими каштановыми локонами, убранными сестринским чепцом. Именно она ласково улыбалась Атласу, когда тот ненадолго выплывал из своего оздоровительного сна, который понадобился ему после небольшого приключеньица в придорожной канаве. Она также говорила ему, что все в порядке, однако этого он не запомнил. Именно она полетела в стену первой.   
  
Джейн ударилась не только об стену. В поясницу ей впилась дверная ручка – округлая, с торчащим из нее ключом. Боль пронзила спину и почки – такая сильная, что перед глазами все почернело. О том, чтобы двинуться или хотя бы вдохнуть как следует, не могло быть и речи.   
  
Следующим оказался один из охранников. Тот, что помоложе и порасторопнее, подскочил к Болтону, в мгновение ока выхватив из-за пояса дубинку. Рамси схватил со стола карандаш и воткнул ему в шею, когда тот поднял руку, чтобы замахнуться как следует. На голову Гантера, второго охранника, он с силой обрушил металлический стул. Угол спинки вошел в висок на добрых три сантиметра.  
  
Меньше всех повезло второй медсестре. Имени ее Джейн не знала – раньше она работала в травматологии и перевелась в это отделение всего несколько дней назад. Рыженькая, с острым личиком – теперь перекошенным от страха – она забилась в нишу у подоконника и... господи, прикрывалась занавеской.   
  
Это рассердило Рамси. Трусливые курицы ему не нравились – ей-богу, не нравились. Поэтому к рыженькой он шел медленно, улыбаясь во весь рот, пристально глядя ей в глаза. Это было ее наказанием.  
  
Расправившись со всеми троими – все действо, от начала до конца, не заняло и трех минут – Рамси направился к выходу. Открыть дверь ему мешала Джейн, которая все еще лежала на полу, изнемогая от оглушающей боли в пояснице. «А что, если он сломал мне позвоночник», думала она, прилагая дикие усилия лишь для того, чтобы пошевелить пальцами ног. Разум подсказывал ей, что этого не может быть, но страх, животный ужас твердил другое. «Что, если вы сломали мне позвоночник, мистер?», думала Джейн, даже мысленно не смея использовать бранное слово.   
  
Наклонившись к ней, Рамси поднял ее на руки. Джейн решила, что сейчас самое время потерять сознание. Она притворилась, что так и произошло – расслабилась в его руках, отказалась от контроля над всеми мышцами и закрыла глаза. Действуя неторопливо и уверенно, Рамси перенес ее от двери к окну и положил на пол рядом с рыжей медсестрой, волосы которой уже успели пропитаться натекшей из раны на голове кровью.  
  
\- Включай тревогу, милая, – сказал он Джейн. – Ты должна это сделать. Это, в конце концов, твоя работа. Думаю, на то, чтобы доползти до рубильника, у тебя уйдет минут десять, я прав?  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, Рамси Болтон вышел в коридор, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.   
  


* * *

  
  
Джон узнал об этом вечером в понедельник, тридцать три минуты спустя после того, как в Джунипер-Хилл поднялась тревога. Новость ему сообщил Эдд. Когда зазвонил телефон, Сноу как раз шел из кухни в гостиную, удерживая в одной руке полную до краев чашку чая, а в другой – тарелку с сэндвичами. Чай был еле теплый – раны во рту и на губах все еще отзывались болью, если он пытался проглотить что-нибудь горячее.   
  
Призрак, который прекрасно умел узнавать походку человека, у которого заняты руки, отирался о его ноги, мешая добраться до дивана.  
  
\- Ты смотрел «Зеленую Милю»? – спросил Толлет, закончив свой рассказ.   
  
-  _Нет._  
  
\- Ребята из психушки, похоже, тоже. Глупость с вашей стороны, отличный фильм. А Болтон, видать, смотрел...  
  
\- Я смотрел. Я не это имел в виду.   
  
Эдд на другом конце линии вздохнул – протяжно и устало.  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что это означает, не так ли?  
  
\- Это означает множество вещей. – Джон уныло посмотрел на экран телевизора, где замерли на паузе вступительные титры «Капитана Америки». – Это означает, что начальнику больницы нужно оторвать голову так быстро, как это только возможно. Это означает, что Мормонт устроит в Джунипер-Хилл такой ад, что я содрогаюсь, просто подумав об этом. Это означает, что сейчас все дороги, ведущие из города, оцеплены...  
  
\- Ничего ты не знаешь, Сноу. Это означает, что Рамси на свободе. И, видит бог, есть у меня пара идеек насчет того, куда он отправится в первую очередь.  
  
Джон похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, и Призрак запрыгнул на подушки – большой, теплый. Сильный.   
  
\- Не станет он этого делать. Он, может, и конченый псих с червивой кашей вместо мозгов, но он соображает, что к чему, и не сунется сюда.   
  
\- А я думаю, что сунется, и еще как, и Баратеон согласен со мной. Он уже послал Гренна и еще двух парней из отдела Толстого Тарли в больницу, где находятся Грейджой и девочка. И сам я отныне и до того момента, как собственными глазами увижу эту тварь за решеткой, собираюсь спать с открытыми глазами. А может, и после того, как увижу. Мы порушили его планы, Джон,  _испортили ему веселье._  Неужели ты думаешь, что он так просто забудет об этом?  
  
Прикрыв глаза, Джон прислушивался к себе – прислушивался к зарождающейся где-то под солнечным сплетением панике.  
  
\- Атлас, – наконец проговорил он в трубку внезапно севшим голосом. – Теон в больнице, девочка тоже, мы с тобой... К Станнису он не сунется... Атлас. Где?..  
  
\- Не видел его с его последнего слушанья. – Голос Эдда на другом конце линии показался ему взволнованным. – Вообще-то, я собирался звонить ему после того, как поговорю с тобой.   
  
\- Он уже дня два не отвечает на телефон. Послушай, где ты? Я сейчас подъеду в участок.   
  
\- Даже не думай об этом. Сколько времени ты не спал? Полтора дня, два? Мы сейчас же пошлем Пейна и еще нескольких ребят на его поиски. Начнут с «Трезубца» и обойдут все злачные места. Они найдут его в течении часа, ручаюсь!  
  
\- Не можешь ты за это ручаться. Посылай ребят, но я все равно приеду.  
  
Эдд фыркнул в трубку:  
  
\- Отлично, приезжай. Обещаю, что пристегну тебя наручниками к койке в одной из камер и оставлю там на всю ночь. Твою мать, Сноу, выспись как следует, нарисуешься здесь утром! До тех пор наша ненаглядная Эшли уже будет разгуливать по городу с парочкой телохранителей. Ты не единственный полицейский в Вестере, черт бы тебя подрал.  
  
Молчание.  
  
\- Хорошо, – сказал Джон в конце концов, и почти что вживую увидел, как Толлет кивает с довольным видом. – Звони мне сразу, как только узнаешь хоть что-нибудь. Все, что угодно.  
  
\- Так точно, сэр, – усмехнулся Эдд и отключился.   
  
Джон отбросил телефон. Головная боль, вызванная недосыпанием и долгими, трудными часами в участке набросилась на него, словно по команде. Заломило в висках и затылке, невыносимо захотелось растянуться прямо здесь, на диване, и, наконец, выспаться как следует...   
  
Однако плотный комок страха в горле был гораздо отчетливее, чем другие чувства и ощущения. Он был отчетливее, чем что-либо. Джон должен был найти Атласа немедленно.   
  
Может быть, из-за усталости, а может, почему-то еще, Джон не удивился, узнав о побеге Рамси. По крайней мере, не так, как должен был. Конечно, часть его была вне себя от злости, другая часть ощущала страх, было и желание как можно скорее найти Болтона, приложить к этому все усилия... но удивления не было, как если бы Сноу предвидел что-нибудь в таком роде. Как если бы был одним из героев фильма, слишком легко ушедших от серийного убийцы, орудующего в городе. Слишком легко, слишком быстро и совсем без потерь. Чересчур складно, чтобы на этом фильм закончился.  
  
При одной мысли о том, что Рамси свободно рыщет по городу, что он в любой момент может добраться до Атласа, его начинало тошнить. Может быть, Рамси смотрит на него  _прямо сейчас_. Думать об этом Джон наотрез отказывался, но предательская мыслишка упрямо точила его изнутри. Ведь это возможно, не так ли? Возможно, почему бы и нет... И если ему удастся застать Атласа врасплох, если он  _что-нибудь сделает с ним_...  
  
Рывком поднявшись с дивана, Джон бросился в прихожую и один за другим натянул ботинки, не тратя время на то, чтобы развязать и снова завязать шнурки. Потом вихрем пронесся в спальню и выдвинул верхний ящик тумбочки. Точнее, не выдвинул, а вырвал его – слетев с обоих шарниров, ящик грохнулся на пол у кровати, и ему пришлось выуживать пистолет из вороха записей, запасных батареек, билетов в кино, их с Игритт совместных фотографий, распечаток и прочей ерунды, от которой давно пора было избавиться.  
  
Он обойдет весь город, если понадобится. Начнет с «Трезубца» – Роуз узнает его, не может не узнать, и согласится рассказать ему, где можно найти Атласа. А если не согласится, он отыщет его сам – побывает в каждом притоне, каждом клубе с сомнительной репутацией, в каждой, черт возьми, гребаной подворотне, если понадобится. Если Атлас отказывается отвечать на его звонки и избегает его... если больше не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего после всего, что произошло, после передряги, в которую он ввязался из-за Джона – это его право. Сноу ничего не может с этим поделать, хоть от этой мысли ему и хочется пробить кулаком ближайшую стену. Это его решение, но Джону нужно, жизненно необходимо найти его и удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, предупредить его, увидеть еще раз его нахальную улыбку...   
  
Он как раз пытался одновременно натянуть свитер и застегнуть защелку на кобуре, когда из прихожей послышался шум.  
  
Щелкнул, автоматически закрываясь, замок на входной двери.   
  
Волна страха продрала позвоночник, и на миг лицо Рамси – улыбающееся, пустое, совершенно безумное лицо – предстало перед его глазами. Джон дернулся, пытаясь поскорее натянуть свитер, но сбился и попал головой в рукав. Чертыхаясь, он принялся искать ворот, запутываясь еще больше, пока кто-то вдруг не прикоснулся к нему и не направил его руки, помогая высвободиться.  
  
Перед ним стоял Атлас – живой и невредимый.  
  
\- А когда надо приходить, чтобы увидеть, как ты раздеваешься? – как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался он.  
  
Джон отбросил свитер в сторону.  
  
\- Для этого, – буркнул он, все еще тяжело дыша после мимолетного испуга, – нужно не уходить.  
  
Видит бог, ему и в самом деле нужно было выспаться, и срочно. При виде Атласа, заявившегося в его дом, как в свой собственный, совершенно неожиданно, без какого-либо предупреждения, Джон ощутил, что приступ паники вопреки какой бы то ни было логике прошел так же быстро, как и начался. Вместо него в груди росло и ширилось какое-то другое чувство, совершенно не напоминающее испуг, однако не уступающее ему интенсивностью. От такой стремительной смены декораций у Джона даже немного закружилась голова.   
  
\- В чем офицер, господин проблема? – поинтересовался его гость и изогнул бровь.  
  
Джон только покачал головой. Выглядел Атлас почти таким же усталым, как и он сам. Он все еще стоял совсем близко к нему, уперев ладони Джону в грудь, и пристально смотрел на него своими темными влажными глазами, под которыми залегли тени – не нарисованные, а самые настоящие. Волосы он снова собрал и стянул в пучок, но отдельные пряди выбивались и лезли ему в лицо.  
  
\- Как твой рот? – спросил Атлас. И быстрым, немного нервным движением облизал губы.  
  
\- Нормально.  
  
\- Если я поцелую тебя, тебе будет больно?  
  
\- Скорее всего.  
  
Молчание. Джон слышал, как тикают настенные часы в кухне. Как внизу, на улице, одна за другой проезжают машины.  
  
\- Можешь все равно поцеловать.  
  
И тут Атлас наконец улыбнулся. Улыбнулся, а потом рассмеялся, убрав ладони с его груди и уперев в бока. Джон присоединился к нему... и почувствовал, как смех – искренний, полный облегчения, хрустально чистый – проходит теплой волной сквозь все его существо, согревая, успокаивая, избавляя от головной боли и тревог, словно по волшебству.   
  
\- Я могу подождать, – скалился Атлас, и глаза у него сверкали, – я терпеливый.   
  
\- Не жди слишком долго, дубина. Я ведь могу поцеловать тебя первым.   
  
\- Надо тебе поработать над своими угрозами, Джон Сноу!  
  
Это вызвало новый приступ веселья, и Призрак на диване поднял голову и пару раз ударил о подушки хвостом, смеривая их удивленным взглядом.  
  


* * *

  
  
Он решил последовать совету Эдда.  
  
Остальной мир, тот, что находился вне рамок его квартиры, мог некоторое время обойтись без него. Направляясь в кухню, чтобы заняться приготовлением кофе, который Атлас не попросил, но безапелляционно потребовал, явно почувствовав свою власть, Джон думал, что ему, конечно, придется рассказать о Рамси, но это можно сделать чуть позже. Совсем немного, но позже. Не прямо сейчас.  
  
Прямо сейчас он будет возиться с кофеваркой, а Атлас будет сидеть на стойке рядом с раковиной и трепать языком. Возможно, расскажет ему, где пропадал эти три дня и почему шарахался от него в участке. Возможно, не расскажет. Возможно, потом они развалятся перед телевизором, каждый со своей кружкой, и станут смотреть «Кэпа Америку» или передачу про дрессированный полицейских собак, спасающих людей из горных ущелий, которую Джон записал целую вечность назад, примерно в прошлой жизни. Возможно, отправятся гулять с Призраком, и Джон постарается сделать над собой усилие и не вглядываться в лица редких прохожих, выискивая среди них того, кого предпочел бы больше никогда не встретить. А может, Атлас заберется на диван, распустит волосы и займется чем-нибудь, типичным только для него – примется красить ногти на ногах, или что-нибудь в этом роде. С таким видом, будто здесь ему самое место, будто нет на свете ничего естественней. Джон усядется рядом с ним, опираясь спиной о подлокотник. Возможно, не утерпит и дернет его за свисающую на глаза прядь.  
  
\- Чего это с тобой, Джон Сноу? – спросит Атлас, угрожающе наставив на него палец, и Джон, улыбаясь несмотря на то, что это причиняет ему боль, пожмет плечами:  
  
\- Ничего.  
  
Да. Возможно, мир вне рамок его квартиры может некоторое время обойтись без него.


End file.
